Chocolate, Eyes, and Love
by diniyunjae
Summary: Kim Jae Joong namja cantik yang miskin dan buta. menjadi penjual coklat. bertemu dengan Jung Yunho si namja tampan yang kaya. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Chocolate, Eyes, and Love

Pairing : 3 YunJae 3

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Jung Jihye

Others…

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D  
WARNING : ini Boys Love. YAOI. Gay. Men x Men. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

^^ Happ Reading^^

Pagi yang indah, kini tengah dirasakan oleh dua namja kecil yang sedang bermain bola di taman kompleks daerah rumahnya. Tak hanya mereka berdua saja, namun banyak juga orang orang yang sedang jogging ataupun hanya sekedar berjalan jalan saja.

"BUMMIEEE.. TANGKAP BOLANYA NEEE…" teriakan nyaring terdengar dari namja kecil berusia 5 tahun, yang sedang melemparkan bolanya ke kembarannya. Namja kecil nan tampan yang bersuara nyaring ini bernama lengkan Shim Changmin.

"NEEEE….." teriakan tak kalah nyaringnya juga berasal dari Shim Kibum –kembaran Shim Changmin- namja kecil dengan wajah yang ehm.. cantik. Mereka memang kembar, hanya selisih 3 menit saja saat lahir di dunia, tapi wajah dan sifatnya tak sama atau orang biasa menyebutnya kembar non-identik.

"Yah. Bummie.. kenapa tidak Bummie tangkap bolanya?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibrnya lantaran sang adik yang dianggapnya tak mau menangkap bola yang dilemparkannya.

"Bummie sudah belusaha menangkapnya hyungie. Tapi hyungie saja yang melempalkannya tellalu tinggi" Kibum juga mengerucutkan bibirnya, huh kakaknya memang semaunya sendiri. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menangkapnya karena tubuhnya yang tak setinggi changmin. Changmin terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran anak seusia 5 tahun.

"Dimana bolanya Hyungie?" Tanya Kibum yang tak menemukan bola disampingnya.

"Mwo? Bolanya tidak ada Bummie?" Tanya Changmin balik. Kimbum hanya menggeleng sebagai balasannya.

"Aish… Ayo kita cali Bummie"

"Ne.."

^^YunJae^^

'BUKKK..'

"eh?" seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi taman menoleh ke asal suara benda yang telah menghantam kakinya. Memang tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup membuat namja cantik itu terpekik. Tangannya yang indah memindahkan keranjang coklat yang berada diatas pangkuannya kesamping. Ia merunduk ke bawah, tangannya meraba benda tersebut.

'Bola' batinnya saat indera perabanya meraba benda bulat, besar, dan padat itu.

"Bola siapa ini?" gumamnya, tangan cantiknya mengambil bola itu ke pangkuannya.

^^YunJae^^

"HYUNGIEEE…!" teriak Kibum kepada hyungnya itu.

"Apa sih Bummie? jangan teliak teliak. Telingan hyungie tidak tuli Bummie" celetuk Changmin.

"Hyungie lihat itu! Itu bolanya kan?" jari mungil Kibum menunjuk seseorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman, mata Changmin berbinar melihat bola kesayangannya itu tidak hilang.

"WHOAAA… Benal Bummie. Kajja kita ambil" Changmin menyeret lengan Kibum menuju ke bola kesayangannya itu, sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir kedua kalinya, hyungnya benar benar seenaknya sendiri.

"Noona.." Namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Jae Joong itu menoleh ke arah suara khas anak anak di sebelahnya, dan kembali focus ke depan. Karena ia merasa bahwa panggilan itu bukan untuknya. Yah tentu saja, dia seorang laki – laki. Bukan perempuan.

"Kenapa noona itu tidak menyahut kita Bummie? Apa dia tidak bisa mendengal yah?" bisik changmin.

'Pletakk..'

"Hyungie Pabbo" cibir Kibum. Ck dasar si kembar Shim -_-"

"Noona" panggila mereka lagi.

"Kalian memanggilku adik manis?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menghadap duo Shim tetapi tatapan matanya tidak focus dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya itu, saat ia merasa bahwa panggilan itu memang untuknya. Walaupun dia memang seorang namja, tapi wajahnya yang cantik banyak orang teripu mengira ia adalah seorang yeoja. Dia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Yah dia tidak bisa melihat. Kim Jae Joong buta.

Sebenarnya kebutaannya bisa saja disembuhkan. Dengan jalur opersai tentunya. Tapi.. oh ayolah.. Kim Jae Joong hanya berasal dari keluarga tak mampu, pekerjaannya hanya sebagai pembuat dan penjual coklat, ummanya seorang penjahit, appanya telah meninggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung, sedangkan Kim Junsu sang adik terkadang membantu menjual coklat di kampusnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Jaejoong tidak ikut ke kampus. Itu tentu saja karena tidak ada biaya kuliah untuknya, kalaupun ingin kuliah, ia harus mendaftar di unniversitas 'khusus' bukan? Dan itu sangat mahal! Tapi Jaejoong tetap bersyukur karena dia sempat bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersekolah walaupun hanya ditingkat Sekolah Dasar.

"Kalian memanggilku adik manis?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Dua bocah itu mengangguk. Sayang Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Oh mungkin bukan aku" gumam Jaejoong.

"Andwe! Itu untuk noona kok" sela Kibum cepat.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa adik manis hmm? Kalian ingin membeli coklat eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniyo. Kami mau mengambil bola itu noona" jawab kibum

"ini bola kalian?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Jjaa.. ambilah. Ingat jangan memanggilku noona lagi ne? aku ini hyung bukan noona. Panggil Joongie hyung. Arraseo" Jaejoong memberikan bola itu dihadapan kibum. Walaupun dia buta, tapi alat pendengarannya sangat tajam, dia bahkan bisa mengetahui seseorang mendekat kepadanya hanya dari gelombang suara saja. Hebat bukan?

"eh.. tapi kata umma, jika ada seseolang yang cantik, halus dipanggil noona" kata kibum polos.

"hahaha.. ummamu memang benar saeng, tapi hyung ini namja hmm.. otte? Masih mau memanggil noona lagi" jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan polos dari kibum.

"aniyo, allaseo. Bummie panggil hyung. Minnie hyungie! Kenapa diam saja dali tadi?" tegur Kibum saat tak mendapati kembarannya besuara.

"Min mau coklat" gumam Changmin pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kedua orang di depannya. Changmin lalu mulai merogoh saku di celana pendeknya dan menyodorkan beberapa uang koin pada Jaejoong. Tetapi ditolak olehnya.

"Eoh? Minnie mau coklat?" Tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan rengekan Changmin.

"hahaha.. ne ne ini coklat untuk Minnie dan ini coklat untuk Bummie"

"Eh? Bummie juga?" Tanya Kibum polos.

"waeyo? Bummie tidak mau?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aniyo.. Bummie mau Joongie hyung" selanya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Gomawo Joongie hyung…" Teriak ChangBum sambil memamerkan cengiran imutnya.

"Ne.. ^ ^"

^^ YunJae^^

"Kyaaa… Hye Sun-ah.. lihat.. Hyunjoong oppa tampan sekali hari ini.." teriakan histeris terdengar dari seorang yeoja cantik bernama Jung Jihye.

"Aishh.. Ya! Kau bisa membuatku tuli, Jihye-ah" satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jihye. Tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya dari seorang yeoja cantik juga bernama Park Hye Sun.

"Appo.." gumam Jihye smabil memberi death glare untuk sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Jihye dan Hye Sun saat sedang berada di lorong kampusnya menjalankan aktivitas rutinnya yaitu menstalk Kim Hyun Joong. Sang flower boy di kampusnya yang digilai banyak gadis, termasuk Jung Jihye.

"Omo! Jihye-ah. Hyunjoong oppa sedang sendirian. Cepat kau samperin sana!"

"Mwo? Ta- tapikan.." belum sempat Jihye menolak, Hye Sun terlanjur mendorongnya tepat dihadapan Hyun Joong. Menyisakan Hye Sun yang sedang terkikik di belakang.

"Eh?" bingung Hyunjoong.

"A-anyeong oppa"

"Ne anyeong. Kau Jung Jihye di semester dua itu kah?" Tanya Hyunjoong.

Jihye terperangah kaget. Hey, dari mana Hyunjoong tahu tentang dirinya? Jihye sampai cengo dengan tidak elitnya begitu pula dengan Hye Sun.

"Hey, kau tak apakan?" Hyunjoong mengibaskan – ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah Jihye. Dia heran melihat reaksi aneh dari yeoja cantik dihadapannya sekarang.

"eh? A-anu.. i-itu.. a-aku terlihat jelek ya? Hehehe.." Tanya Jihye tak nyambung dengan muka memerah. Hyungjoong semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan orang di depannya. Namun dia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitukah? Kyaa.. oppa saranghae" teriak Jihye lantas ia pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang memerah mendengar ucapan Jihye barusan.

"Yahh.. Jung Jihye tunggu aku.." teriak Hye Sun juga. Meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang memerah bin cengo.

^^YunJae^^

"Woahhh.. hebat bukan? Hyun oppa tahu namaku.." ucap Jihye exited. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di taman kompleks perumahan. Jihye tak henti hentinya mengoceh tentang pujaan hatinya kepada Hye Sun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya..ya.. selamat.. asal kau bahagia aku juga bahagia" ucap Hye Sun tulus.

"Owhh.. kau manis sekali Sunniee.."

"Coklaattt.."

"Chakamman! Kau dengar itu tidak? Ada yang jual coklat." Kata Hye Sun.

"Ne aku mendengarnya. Ahh itu dia orangnya" Hye Sun memutar bola matanya kea rah seseorang yang ditunjuk Jihya. Dan benar saja ia mendapati sosok cantik sedang menjajakan coklat di keranjang yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kajja.. aku ingin membelinya untuk HyunJoong oppa"

.

.

"err.. Anyeong" sapa Jihye dan Hye Sun.

"Ne anyeong. Apakah kau inging membeli coklat?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"eumm.. ne. tapi aku ingin coklat dengan makna seperti yang ku alami." Kelas Jihye.

"mwo? Mana ada coklat yang seperti itu?" sembur Hye Sun.

"Tentu saja ada. Setiap coklat memiliki makna tersendiri. Begitu pula dengan bunga, bintang dan yang lainnya" sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

'Aigoo.. bagaimana bisa ada namja secantik dia bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja' batin Jihye dan Hye Sun hampir bersamaan.

"eumm.. mian jika pertanyaanku terlalu lancang. Jika aku boleh tahu, memang apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Tanya Jaejoong.

"tapi sebelumnya, bolehkah kami duduk di sebelahmu. Aku lelah" timpal Hye Sun dengan cengiran bodohnya dan dibalas dengan plototan Jihye.

'dasar tidak sopan' batin Jihye melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya itu.

"Omo.. mian ne aku lupa.. silahkan" setelah mengambil tongkat di sampingnya, Jaejoong bergeser kesamping agar bangkunya muat untuk tiga orang. Jihye dan Hye Sun sempat tertegun melihat Jaejoong meraba untuk mengambil tongkatnya.

'Dia buta.' Tebak mereka berdua.

"Jja.. kau ingin bicara apa eummm..?

"Ah aku Jung Jihye imnida. Dan ini temanku namanya Park Hye Sun."

"ne Kim Jae Joong imnida"

"Oppa? Bolehkan aku memanggilmu oppa?" Tanya Jihye ragu ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku malah senang"

"aniyo.. ketimbang 'oppa'. oppa lebih pantas jika dipanggil noona atau eonni" timpal Hye Sun.

"Mwo? Tapi aku kan namja." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibrnya membuat dua yeoja disampingnya yang ternyata berkedok fujoshi jadi memikirkan seme yang pantas untuk uke seperti Jaejoong. Hohoho XD (yun: tentu aja guee #nyolot)

"aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tegas Jihye absolute.

"Jadi kau mau membeli coklat opp-"

"Ehem.. eonni" sela Hye Sun.

"Ne ne. Jadi kau mau beli coklat eonni atau tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada pasrah.

"Ne eonni tentu saja" dan dimulailah Jihye menceritakan perasaannya pada flower boy di Unniversitas TOHO.

.

.

"Oh.. jadi begitu" Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengarkan cerita 'dongsaeng barunya' yang menurutnya Jihye terlalu melankonis. Tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong terlihat meraba coklat coklat di dalam keranjangnya. 'Gotcha'. Lalu ia menyodorkan sekotak coklat untuk Jihye.

"Ini coklat apa eonni?" Tanyanya.

"Ini namanya _Chocolate Bar _yang didominasi dengan_ Dark chocolate. _Dark coklat memiliki arti bahwa _'harimu, hatimu, pikiranmu dipenuhi dengannya' _dan lagi coklat ini sangat enak. Walaupun tidak terlalu manis, tapi dapat ditutupi dengan isi di dalamnya. Dan juga ini sehat." Jelas namja cantik itu.

"Benakah?" ucap Jihye dan Hye Sun.

"Kalian boleh mencobanya" Jaejoong menyodorkan dua potong _Chocolate Bar _untuk kedua gadis tersebut.

"Kau benar eonni, ini sangat enak. Hyun Joong oppa pasti suka" jawab Jihye. Dimulai dari itu Jihye dan Hye Sun sering membeli coklat pada Jaejoong. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka berdua pergi ke Jaejoong tak hanya untuk membeli coklat saja, namun untuk curhat juga.

^^YunJae^^

"Aku pulanggg.." teriak yeoja cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Jihye. Putri bungsu keluarga Jung.

"Kau sudah pulang, Jihye" Mrs. Jung mencium puncak kepala anaknya yang sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ne umma. Eh? Ada Tifanny eonni juga disini." Tifanny tersenyum manis kepada calon adik iparnya itu.

Tifanny Hwang adalah yeoja cantik yang satu bulan lalu baru bertunangan dengan Jung Yunho. Tifanny sudah lama menyukai Yunho. sekitar SMA saat mereka masih satu sekolah. Orang tua mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Yunho dan Tifanny. Yang tentu saja langsung ditolak oleh pemuda tampan itu. Namun Mrs. Jung tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk menjodohkan putra sulungnya dengan Tifanny. Menurut Mrs. Jung, Tifanny adalah menantu idaman baginya maka jika Yunho berani menolak ia akan mengancam dengan mencoret Yunho dari Keluarga Jung. Dan Yunho tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan itu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana watak ummanya tersebut. Keras kepala.

"Kau membawa coklat lagi, chagi?" Tanya Mrs. Jung. Ia heran melihat putrinya yang beberapa hari ini selalu membawa coklat ditangannya.

"Ne umma. Umma mau? Tifanny eonni juga maukah?" Tawar Jihye. Tifanny menggeleng dan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Aigoo.. kau tidak takut gemuk nanti?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"asal umma tahu ne. ini adalah Dark coklat. Coklat untuk diet."

"Baiklah umma. Jihye mau ke kamar dulu ne"

Jihye merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Queen Sizenya itu. Pikirannya melayang ke Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang telah ia anggap sebagai 'eonni'nya sendiri.

"Andai Yunho oppa belum bertunangan" gumamnya. Ia ingin Jaejoong yang menjadi calon kakak iparnya. Bukan Tifanny.

^^YunJae^^

'Ceklek..'

"Aku pulanggg…" seorang namja tampan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam rumah yang megah bak istana itu. Mata musangnya terlihat sayu, gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. Tak ada senyum di bibir hatinya. Benar benar kelelahan eoh? Bayangkan saja, sejak jam enam pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam. Tadi pagi ia sudah harus berangkat ke Busan untuk mengecek cabang kantornya disana. Belum lagi memeriksa pekerjaan pegawainya dan diakhiri meeting dengan perdebatan yang sengit. Untungnya dia bisa memenangkannya dan mendapatkan tender besar itu.

"Kau baru pulang Yun?" sapa Mr. Jung. Yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Ne appa" jawabnya singkat. Ia ikut duduk di sofa sebelah appanya itu.

"Appa dengar kau ada meeting hari ini. Bagaimana tadi?"

"Melelahkan. Tapi aku berhasil memenangkannya, appa"

"Itu baru anakku" Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Mr. Jung barusan.

"Yunho. aigoo.. kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kau tahu tadi sore Tifanny datang. Umma kira kita akan makan malam bersama tadi. Tapi ternyata kau tidak datang juga" sembur Mrs. Jung yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan segelas teh hijau untuk suaminya.

"Mianhae umma. Tadi aku sibuk sekali"

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Yunho sedang lelah sekarang. Yun cepat ke kamar" perintah Mr. Jung.

"Ne. aku permisi. Selamat malam"

.

.

"Oppa.." Jihye menyapa Yunho yang baru akan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Jihye.

"Ne? Kau belum tidur gadis kecil?" Jihye mengerucutkan bibrnya. Ia tak suka dengan panggilan Yunho baru saja. Dia kan sudah kuliah. Bahkan sudah jatuh cinta.

"Oppa.. apa kau akan.. menikah dengan Tifanny eonni?" Tanya Jihye pelan.

"Molla. Kau tahu bukan? Oppa tidak mencintainya." lirih Yunho. dan berlalu dari hadapan Jihye.

'Kau harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong eonni, oppa.' Batin Jihye.

^^YunJae^^

"Hyung?" Pria imut bernama Junsu itu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap hyung cantiknya yang tengah berbaring di kasur sebelahnya dengan mata terpejam.

"hmm? Waeyo Suie?" jawab Jaejoong

"Kau belum tidur, Hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tadinya mau tidur, tapi kau memanggilku" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh. Menurut Jaejoong adiknya itu lucu.

"Mian"

"Gwechana. Ada apa hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"eumm.. ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Chunnie juga mencintaiku. Tadi dia menembakku, Hyung" ungkap Junsu dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Mwo? Jincha? Chukkae Junsu-ie. Hyung ikut bahagia mendengarnya." Jaejoong bangun dan menghampiri kasur Junsu yang berada di sampingnya. Junsu dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Jaejoong menuntun ke tempatnya. Ia tak ingin Hyung cantiknya jatuh seperti dulu. Sungguh ia sedih melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Ia amat nenyayangi Hyungnya itu.

"Kajja ceritakan pada hyung, Suie" desak Jaejoong.

"Hyungie.. aku malu."

"Ayolah.."

.

.

#FlashBack

"_Y-Yah! KAU! Penjual Coklat" teriak namja tampan berpipi chubby._

"_E-eoh? A-ada apa, Sunbae?" Junsu bingung ketika namja taksirannya ini memanggilnya dan dia gugup karena jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat_

'_Aish tenangkan dirimu Kim Junsu'_

"_A-anu. I-itu. Aish bagaimana sih?" Yoochun. Si namja Casanova itu terlihat frustasi. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas._

"_Sunbae ke-kenapa?"_

"_Junsuakumaukaujadikekasihku" jawab Yoochun cepat._

"_eh? Aku tidak mengerti? Kata junsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Imut._

"_Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? _

"_MWOO..?"_

"_Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoochun yang dibalas dengan anggukkan Junsu. Senyum manis terukir dalam wajah mereka berdua._

#Flashback End

"Kau bahagia, Suie?"

"Ne hyung. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Dia yang notabenenya adalah pemilik Kampus tempatku kuliah, mau mencintaiku yang hanya namja miskin si penjual coklat" ungkap Junsu. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika Yoochun memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Junsu. Dia bersyukur karena adiknya dicintai oleh orang yang mencintainya juga.

'Lalu.. apakah aku akan sepertimu, Suie? Apakah ada yang mau mencintaiku yang buta ini? si namja miskin yang buta' batinnya pilu. Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong tengah melamun merasa kasihan kepada hyung cantiknya itu. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Jaejoong pikirkan saat ini. Namun hanya bisa Junsu lakukan hanyalah menghibur Jaejoong. Karena selama ini hanya dialah yang menjadi teman Jaejoong, sebelum bertemu dengan Jihye dan Hye Sun tentunya.

^^YunJae^^

"Seketaris Cho. Tolong kau rangkum semua data pemasukkan dan pengeluaran tiga bulan yang lalu. Berikan padaku besok setelah jam makan siang" perintah tegas terdengar dari namja tampan nan tegap. Setelan jas mahal begitu cocok di tubuhnya yang atletis. Begitu menawan. Dialah Jung Yunho.

Yunho melirik jam tangan rolex keluaran terbaru yang bergelantung manis ditangannya.

'Waktunya makan siang' batinnya.

Ia lantas keluar dari ruangannya. Dan pergi ke pujasera yang berada di kantornya.

"Yo man!" sapa seseorang dari belakang Yunho. tak perlu ditebak lagi siapa orang itu, dia kenal betul dengan orang itu. Sepupunya Choi Siwon yang merangkap menjadi direktur pemasaran di kantornya.

"Kau mau makan siang kan? Ayo denganku" siwon langsung merangkul bahu Yunho seolah seperti teman yang lama tidak bertemu.

"Aish. Yah! Kuda! Lepaskan tanganmu!" yunho -yang menurutnya pelan- itu ke perut Siwon. Siwon hanya meringis sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Yah! Sakit bodoh"

"Kau yang bodoh" Siwon melotot pada sepupu karibnya itu.

"Kau. Tumben kau makan siang denganku, biasanya kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan tunanganmu, Kibum." Celetuk Yunho.

"Ani. Dia sedang berlibur dengan keluarganya di Jepang. Andai kau memberikanku cuti. Pasti aku bisa dengannya sekarang" adu Siwon. Yang dibalas dengan seringaian Yunho.

"hahaha.. Tidak akan"

'Piip piip pip'

Suara ringtone Handpone yunho bordering. Ia mengrnyitkan dahinya melihat nama Jihye tertera dalam layar ponselnya.

"Ne Yoboseo?"

"Oppa! Belikanku coklat seperti yang selalu kubawa pulang ke rumah. Ingat! Oppa harus beli di taman kompleks perumahan Insa ne. penjualnya seorang namja cantik dengan keranjang coklat dipangkuannya. Awas! Jika tidak, sepatu kesayangan oppa akan ku bakar-piip" sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Dasar seenaknya saja.

.

.

"Yah! Jung Jihye! Beraninya kau bertelepon saat aku mengajar. Maju! Dan kerjakan soal ini!" perintah Shin Sonsaengnim

'Ck, sial'

TBC

(a/n: Moment YunJae emang belum ada di chap ini. Dan dimulai chap depan. Mungkin chap depan hampir Yunjae semua ^^)

^^..RIVIEW PLEASEE.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Chocolate, Eyes, and Love

Pairing : YunJae

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Jung Jihye

Others…

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D  
WARNING : ini Boys Love. YAOI. Gay. Men x Men. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

^^Happy Reading^^

"Ck, dasar anak itu semaunya saja" Yunho menggerutu sebal dengan permintaan adiknya itu. Padahal dia ada pekerjaan sendiri di kantornya. Lagi pula, dia bisa membelikannya nanti malam setelah pulang bekerja. Tetapi adiknya bilang 'namja cantik' itu hanya berjualan coklat sampai sore hari saja.

"Ais. Dimana 'orang' itu?" saat ini dirinya sedang berada di taman kompleks perumahan Insa. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya yang tergolong kecil itu kesana kemari.

"Awas saja jika Jihye membohongiku"

"Coklaattt.."

Eoh? Kau mendengarkan suara itu kan Yunho?

"Apa dia orangnya ya?" Yunho berjalan mendekati namja cantik itu. Yunho semakin yakin dengan orang itu karena kata 'Coklaatt' yang terus keluar dari cherry lipsnya.

"Eumm.. Permisi"

"Ne?"

Deg

Entah bagaimana caranya, ketika Jaejoong membalas sapaan Yunho. mata besar nan bulatnya tidak sengaja menatap lurus tepat di mata musang milik Yunho. Yunho merasakan dadanya berdesir cepat ketika doe eyes itu melihatnya namun ia menyukainya.

'Aigoo.. ada apa denganmu Jung Yunho' batinnya.

"Ehem" Yunho berdehem sebentar mengilangka kegugupan yang tiba tiba melandanya.

"Err.. k-kau mau be-beli coklat Tu-tuan?" entah mengapa, Jaejoong yang mendengar suara Yunho tadi ikutan gugup. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua ini? -_-"

"Oh, iya.. A-aku ingin membeli coklat yang selalu di beli Jihye"

"Eh? Kau mengenal Jihye?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat Yunho menyebut nama dongsaeng barunya itu.

"Apa kau Kim Hyun Joong?" Tanya Jaejoong. Seingatnya hanya ada satu nama namja saja yang disebutkan Jihye ketika bersama Jaejoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyunjoong.

"Mwo? Aniyo. Aku Jung Yunho bukan Kim Hyun Joong"

"Aigoo. Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya merona. Ia malu.

"Hahaha. Gwechana. Sedekat itukah kau dengan adikku? Sampai sampai kau tahu namja taksiran Jihye" kata Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

'oh.. jadi namja ini oppanya Jihye. Aigoo.. dari suaranya saja dia seperti orang yang sangat berkharisma dan seksi. Eh tunggu?.. Kyaaa~ Jaejoong. Apa yang kau pikirkan..' Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muka yang merona heboh bahkan sampai ketelinga. Yunho yang berada disamping Jaejoong, heran melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang ajaib.

"Err.. Kau tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Eh? Mwo? I-itu hehehe.. kau mau coklat belli apa Yunho-ssi?"

"Seperti coklat yang dibeli Jihye. Oh ya. Jangan seformal itu. Aku rasa kita sepantaran, panggil Yunho saja"

"Ne" Jaejoong mengambil coklat favorit Jihye dari wadah khusus. Ia tahu bahwa Jihye akan sering mendatanginya untuk mengambil coklat. Maka dari itu dia memisah _Chocolate Bar_ dari coklat lainnya. Jika seperti ini Jaejoong terlihat seperti namja umumnya. Karena ia tahu persis letak coklat itu.

"Ini" Yunho menerima coklat yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"Ngomong ngomong. Kau belum memberitahu namamu padaku" timpal Yunho.

"Eoh? Ne. Kim Jae Joong imnida"

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" Puji Yunho

"Hahaha.. kamshamnida Yunho-ah. Tapi sayang sekali, aku ini laki laki"

"Tapi aku jujur kok" Jaejoong tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Yunho. dia merasa aman dan nyaman dengan namja musang disebelahnya. Love at first sight eoh? Well, sebenarnya itu lebih tepat untuk Yunho. karena kita tahu bukan, Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat.

'Pip pip pip'

"Ne. Yoboseo?"

'Sajangnim, anda dimana? Akan ada rapat 15 menit lagi'

"astaga aku lupa. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Yunho memutuskan sambungan selulernya dan membayar coklat pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah. Mian, aku harus pergi. Tidak apa kan?"

"ah. Ne Yunho-ah. Gwechana"

"besok aku akan menemuimu lagi ne. Anyeong"

"Ne anyeong" tak lama setelah kepergian Yunho. Jaejoong memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Deg deg deg

'kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?'

^^YunJae^^

"Baiklah. Sekian rapat pada hari ini. Terima kasih telah bekerja keras hari ini. Mohon kerja samanya" ucap Yunho pada rekan rekan bisbisnya. Walaupun dia adalah presdir perusahaan Jung Corp, tapi dia tetap saja menghormati jasa bawahannya. itu karena ia dididik etika dari orang tuanya. Benar benar lelaki idaman.

.

.

'Ceklek..'

"Ya Tuhan" Yunho terpekik kaget, saat melihat Tifanny telah menunggu di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"hehehe.. oppa kaget ya? Mianhae ne. seketaris Cho bilang kalau oppa sedang rapat. Jadi aku menunggumu disini oppa" jelas Tifanny.

"Oh.." jawab Yunho singkat. Sekilas dapat dilihat raut kecewa di wajah Tifanny. Kenapa Yunho selalu acuh padanya?

"Oppa, ayo kita dinner di luar" ajak Tifanny sambil menggamit lengan kekar Yunho.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin makan dirumah saja"

Tifanny menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca kaca. Namun Yunho sempat melihat wajah melas Tifanny, menjadi sedikit iba pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Aish. Arraseo. Kita akan makan malam di luar" Tifanny mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan Yunho, lalu senyum lima jari terpatri diwajahnya.

"Gomawo oppa"

^^YunJae^^

Jaejoong tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya terbuka menatap lurus langit langit. Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lihat.

'_Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi ne' _sekelebat bayangan tentang suara Yunho melintas dalam otak Jaejoong. Pipi jaejoong merona kembali, dia seperti gadis yang tengah kasmaran.

"Yunho-ah. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau sedang tidur sekarang? Jaljayo" tak lama setelah itu, mata Jaejoong terpejam, menyelami mimpinya.

^^YunJae^^

"Gomawo makan malamnya oppa" celetuk Tifanny setelah pulang dari acara makan malamnya dengan Yunho, dan berujung Tifanny yang diantar pulang oleh Yunho

"hmm.."

"kau tidak mampir dulu oppa?"

"Ani. Aku ngantuk. Cepat masuk sana. Aku pulang dulu" Yunho masuk ke mobil dan langsung menstater mobilnya, meninggalkan Tifanny yang tersenyum pilu di depan gerbang rumahnya.

'hah.. lagi lagi..' batin Tifanny.

.

.

"Yun! Darimana saja kau?" introgasi Mrs. Jung saat melihat anaknya menuju kearah kamar.

"Aku baru saja makan malam dengan Tifanny. Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku umma. Aku lelah" Yunho berjalan begitu saja, mengabaikan saeng umma yang sedang membayangkan konsep pernikahan Yunho dan Tifanny nanti.

.

.

"Andai aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu, Jae" lalu mata musang itu terpejam.

^^YunJae^^

'Kringgg…'

"Urrmm.. haahh.. sudah pagi eoh?" Yunho bangun dan mematikan jam beker yang terus berbunyi nyaring.

'Jam 6 pagi'

Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas dan segera menghubungi seketaris Cho.

"Yoboseo. Seketaris Cho, aku tidak masuk kerja untuk 3 hari"

'_Ne Sajangnim. Jika saya boleh tahu, memangnya anda kenapa?'_

"Haahh.. entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, dan lagi aku ingin cuti sebentar. Baiklah, ku tutup teleponnya ne"

'_Ne Sajangnim.' Piip.._

'Tok Tok Tok'

'Ceklek'

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho saat mendapati Jihye berdiri di depan kamarnya lengkap dengan piayama yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"mana coklat pesananku kemarin, Oppa?" Jihye menengadahkan tangannya di depan muka Yunho.

"Habis, sudah kumakan" jawab Yunho santai.

"YAH! Oppaa.." Yunho menutup telinganya, ia tak mau tuli mendadak karena teriakkan Jihye.

"Jangan berteriak teriak bodoh, ini masih pagi" Yunho menoyor kepala Adik tersayangnya itu.

"Aku itdak mau tahu, pokoknya belikan aku Coklat di Jae eonni lagi, dan oppa harus membelikanku lima kotak coklat, kalo tidak-" Jihye menunjukkan sepatu kesayangan Yunho, karena selain desainnya yang paling bagus, harganya juga yang paling mahal, dibandingkan sepatunya yang lain.

"-Aku akan membakarnya" Jihye menyeringai ke arah Yunho yang sedang melotot tak percaya pada adik perempuannya itu.

"YAH! Darimana kau dapatkan sepatuku itu?" histeris Yunho.

"Rahasia, ingat perintahku tadiii.." Jihye langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"INGAT KATA KATAKU TADI OPPAA.." teriaknya lagi dari dalam kamar. Astaga padahal ini masih pagi -_-

Jihye mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mempertemukan YunJae dengan cara memanfaatkan kesalahan Yunho yang memakan coklat miliknya. Toh dia tidak membeli dengan uangnya sendiri, melainkan dengan uang Yunho. jadi apa ruginya?

^^YunJae^^

"Hyungie, Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Junsu saat ia mendapati Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka, dan berjalan menuju tempat makan sambil meraba raba sekitarnya.

"Pergi kemana? Hyungie hanya mau berjualan, Suie"

"Kalau begitu, makanlah dulu, Chaggy" Mrs. Kim menuntun Jaejoong sampai ke meja makan, namun ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoong. Dia terlihat gelisah.

"Joongie. Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang ganjil eoh?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari anaknya itu.

"Umma, umma tahu tidak dimana tongkatku? Kau tahu juga tidak Suie? Tanya Jaejoong. Sebelum keluar kamar dia mencari tongkatnya, namun tidak ketemu.

"Mwo? Tongkatmu tidak ada, Joongie?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aigoo.. bagaimana aku bisa pergi berjualan" oceh Jaejoong panik.

"Biar umma cari dulu ne" Mrs. Kim mulai mencari tongkat Jaejoong. Setelah lumayan lama Mrs. Kim mencari, tapi tetap tidak ketemu juga. Junsu yang melihat wajah Hyungnya yang sedih, dia jadi tidak tega.

"Gwechana umma, Joongie hyung. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, jadi aku ikut Joongie hyung berjualan. Setelah kita sarapan tentunya"

"Jinjja?" ko'or Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim

"Ne" Junsu tersenyum amat manis pada dua orang yang sangat disayanginnya itu.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hyungie sedih lagi'

.

.

"Jja hyung, kita sudah sampai" saat ini duo Kim ini sudah berada ditempat biasanya Jaejoong menjual coklat.

"Gomawo" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Hyung. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku karena aku adalah adikmu" Jaejoong tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Junsu. Adiknya benar benar menyayanginya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

^^YunJae^^

"Jae.." suara bass menyapa pendengaran dou Kim yang tengah menjajakan coklat. Yunho menatap tidak suka namja di sebelah Jaejoong. Kim Junsu. Cemburu eoh?

'mereka bedua sepertinya dekat sekali' batin Yunho.

"Anda siapa tuan?" Tanya Junsu baik baik.

"Kau yang siapa?" jawab Yunho nggak baik baik -_-

"eh? Aku Kim Junsu. Adiknya Joongie hyung" jawab Junsu polos.

"O-omoo.. mianhae. Aku Jung Yunho. teman Jaejoong." Yunho malu dan salah tingkah karena sudah berprasangka buruk pada Junsu. Sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum geli, mendengar suara Yunho yang lucu, Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho tidak suka jika dia berdekatan dengan orang lain. Tapi dia tidak ingin berharap banyak pada namja musang itu. Dia terlalu tinggi untuk digapai.

'kenapa dia minta maaf? Dasar namja aneh' batin Junsu. Kau yang aneh Junsu gak peka sama suara ketusnya appa -_-

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menjajakan coklatnya. Hyungie temani Yunho-ssi saja ne. aku akan kembali nanti sore"

"Mwo? Andwe. Lama sekali, Hyungie tidak mau. Nanti Hyungie sendirian lagi" tolak Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Jae. Aku akan menemanimu sampai dongsaengmu kembali" sela Yunho.

Junsu tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua yang menurutnya sangat cocok. "Anyeong Hyungdeul"

"Tumben kau ditemani adikmu. Biasanya kau selalu sendiri saat berjualan?"

"Itu karena tongkatku hilang" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan berjualan?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja, jika tanpa tongkatku aku tidak bisa mengerti keadaan sekitarku"

"mak-maksudmu kau-"

"Ne Yun. Aku buta. Apa kau baru tahu? Aku pikir kau suadah tahu kemarin" kata Jaejoong lirih.

"M-mwo?" gumam Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mulai takut setelah mengatakan itu pada Yunho. dia takut Yunho menghindarinya karena dia buta. Tak ayal, Yunhopun merasa sedikit kecewa karena namja yang mulai mengisi hatinya ternyata adalah seorang tuna netra.

"Wae? Kau pasti tidak sudi berteman denganku lagi kan? Hiks.." Yunho terperangah kaget dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Ditambah air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya, ia merasa ulu hatinya seperti tersayat benda tajam.

"Hiks.. gwechana jika kau memang tidak mau menjadi hiks.. temanku lagi. Dongsaengku sudah cukup hiks.. untuk menjadi temanku" Jaejoong menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sampai ia merasakan sepasang telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya menarik tangannya yang telah basah karena air mata.

Kedua tangan itu menangkup pipinya menghapus air mata diwajah Jaejoong dengan ibu jari tegasnya lembut. Jaejoong terpaku atas perlakuan Yunho padanya. Bahkan isakannya sudah berhenti saking kagetnya. Degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Ssstt.. siapa bilang aku tidak mau berteman denganmu? Kau ini asal menyimpulkan saja ya" cetus Yunho. ia sadar bahwa baru saja kemarin dia berkenalan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi seolah telah lama mengenal namja itu, tanpa sungkan Yunhopun mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ne. kau tahu, disini sakit" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, lalu mengarahkannya di dada sebelah kiri Yunho. tepat dijantungnya. Jaejoong dapat merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang berdetak cepat, sama seperti dirinya.  
"kenapa bisa sakit hiks..."

"Tidak tahu. Melihat air matamu jatuh, ulu hatiku nyeri sekali, Boo. Jangan menagis lagi ne"

"Boo..?" beo Jaejoong  
"Ne"  
"Aku akan memanggilmu Boo. Boojae. Dan kau harus memanggilku Yunnie. Hehehe"  
"Yu-Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan apa telinganya salah dengar.

"Ne Boojae" dan detik berikutnya Yunho menangkap rona merah disekitar pipi Jaejoong. Benar benar cantik.

.

.

Srakk.. Srakk..

Sedangkan terlihat sesuatu dibalik pohon. Junsu sedang bersembunyi melihat adegan romancenya Yunjae. Jangan tanya kenapa dia mengintip Yunjae. Tentu saja Junsu khawatir jika Yunho akan menyakiti Hyungnya itu. Dia masih belum terlalu percaya pada namja musang itu aka Yunho. tetapi tak lama, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus untuk Jaejoong.

'Semoga namja itu adalah awal dari kebahagiaanmu, Hyungie"

^^YunJae^^

"Omonim, Yunho oppa sedang ke kantor kah?" Tanya Tifanny. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Jung. Entah apa yang dilakukannya disana.

"Aniyo. Yunho tidak masuk kerja harin ini, Chaggy. Dia ingin cuti sebentar"

"Lalu oppa sedang dimana, Omonim. Kenapa tidak ada di rumah?"

"Entahlah, pagi tadi dia sudah pergi. Mungkin sedang jalan jalan" ucap Mrs. Jung sembari menyiram bunga bunga koleksinya.

"Biar Tifanny bantu, Omonim"

"Ne, kau baik sekali, Sayang" Tifanny tersenyum manis kepada calon mertuanya itu.

^^YunJae^^

"Boo.. aku bosan menunggu seperti ini. Ayo kita jalan jalan"

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Suie, Yunnie?"

"Dia kan baru nanti sore kembalinya, Boo. Jeballl.." melas Yunho. Jaejoong terkikik lucu. Kenapa Yunho semanja ini. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Lalu Yunho menuntun Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Yunnie?"

Kau mau kemana Boo?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Aku terserah Yunnie saja"

"Kita ke taman hiburan saja ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat. Selama ini dia belum pernah ke tempat semacam biasanya hanya mendengar cerita dari Junsu saja. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat senang sekarang, apa lagi dia pergi dengan orang mulai mengisi hatinya itu. Oh, Jaejoong bagaimana persaanmu kalau kau sampai tahu pria itu sudah memiliki tunangan? Well, kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Disinilah Yunjae berada, di Taman Hiburan Cassiopeia. Arena permainan begitu banyak dan terlihat menarik untuk dinaiki.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Ia takut berada di tempat seramai dan seluas ini. Bagaimana jika ia tiba tiba ia terpisah dari Yunho? membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis. Yunho yang melihat raut muka pasi Jaejoong, tersenyum. Lalu ia menuntun Jaejoong di salah satu toko baju yang berada disana, dan membeli sebuah syal bewarna merah. Ia mengikat ujung syal itu ditangan kirinya, lalu mengikat ujung lainnya ditangan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho, dia langsung tersenyum lebar. Yunho sangat mengerti dirinya, yang bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan benaknya.

"Dengan ini, kita tidak akan terpisah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Boo" kata yunho. sambil menuntun Jaejoong ke tempat wahana mainan.

"Kau ingin main apa Boo?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir dengan pertanyaan yunho. Jaejoong sangat imut dengan bibirnya yang di poutkan ditambah dengan telunjuknya yang mengetuk ngetuk dagu lancipnya. Wajah Yunho memerah memandang Jaejoong. Ia seperti sedang menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencium bibir merah itu.

"Suie pernah bilang kalau naik komedi putar itu mengasyikan. Yunnie, aku ingin naik komedi putar, boleh?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Ayo.." mereka berdua mencari wahana komedi putar dari sekian banyaknya permainan yang ada

Setelah naik komedi putar. Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke wahana ekstrim yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah roller coaster.

"Boojae, ayo kita naik roller coaster" ajak Yunho.

"Mwo? Shirro, Yunnie. Aku tidak mau. Kata Junsu itu menakutkan. Junsu saja sampai menangis" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibrnya.

"ayolah, Boo. Masa' kau takut naik itu. Atau kau takut akan menangis nanti yah? Ckckck, masa namja mudah sekali menangisnya" Yunho memanas manasi Jaejoong.

"siapa yang takut menangis? Aku ini tidak mudah menangis ya" celetuk Jajoong kesal. Haahh, padahal tadi pagi sudah menangis -_-

"kalau begitu buktikan" tantang Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah ya, ia terlihat ragu ragu sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo kita naik" seru Jaejoong. Yang langsung saja diseret Yunho.

'Mohon perhatian, pastikan sabuk pengaman anda dalam keadaan terpasang. Roller coaster akan dilajankan dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu.. dua.. tiga..'

Kereta panjang itu pun mulai berjalan perlahan menyusuri rel yang semakin menanjak. Lalu turun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sontak itu membuat pada penumpang beteriak keras. Termasuk juga YunJae.

"KYAAAAAA….." Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat kereta panjang itu mebawa tubuhnya sangat cepat. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya memeluk lengan kekar Yunho yang hanya terbahak bahak melihat aksi lucu Jaejoong.

"AAAKKKKHHHH.. CEPAT SEKALIII.." teriaknya lagi.

.

.

"Hahahaha.. Boo kau benar benar lucu. Hahaha" Yunho terbahak bahak mengejek Jaejoong yang sedari tadi teus berteriak histeris dan menggertuinya.

"Yah! Sudah puas kau Yunnie?"

"Hahaha.. Jja, kita main yang lebih seru lagi"

"NE" jawab Jaejoong antusias. Ini seperti kencan, pikirnya.

Sudah banyak wahana yang telah dinaiki oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Haripun terlihat makin sore. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat jam. Tapi Jaejoong bisa merasakan hari ini sudah sore melihat betapa lamanya ia bermain dengan Yunho.

"Yun, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Suie pasti sudah menungguku" ajak Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Shirro, Boo. Begini saja, aku telepon Junsu dulu ne. suruh dia pulang duluan" usul Yunho. yang tentu langsung mendapat penolakan Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Lalu aku pulang bagaimana? Jangan Yunnie"

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu Boojae. Jja, berapa nomor adikmu itu?" Jaejoongpun memberitahu nomor handphone Kim Junsu.

'Tuut… Tuutt'

'_Yoboseo? Nuguya?'_

"Aku Jung Yunho"

'_Ah.. Yunho hyung, kalian dimana? Aku baru saja menunggu kalian'_

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Su. Aku sedang berada di taman hiburan dengan Jaejoong."

'_Kau tidak bohong bukan? Aku ingin bicara dengan hyungku' suara Junsu terlihat seperti menginstrupsi Yunho._

"Ck, kau ini tidak percaya sekali sih padaku" lalu Yunho menyerahkan Handphonenya ke Jaejoong.

"Yoboseo, Suie?"

'_Hyung? Apa benar yang dikatakan Yunho hyung?'_

"Ne. kau pulang duluan duluan saja, Su. Hyungie tidak apa apa kok"

'_Begitukah?'_

"Ne"

'_Baiklah. Kalau terjadi apa apa. Hyung panggil saja spiderman' gurau Junsu._

"Ne. Hyung akan panggil spiderman dan kawan kawannya juga. Hahaha. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Suie? Anyeong"

'_Ne'_

"Boo. Aku ingin mengajakmu naik bianglala. Ayo kita kesana"

"Ne"

Sampailah mereka di bianglala yang diisi dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya (bayangkin bianglala yg kyk di Boys Before Flower). Yunho dan Jaejoong berdidi menghadap kaca. Indah. Kota Seoul dilihat dari ketinggian seperti ini sangat indah. Ingin sekali Yunho mengatakan itu pada Jaejoong. Membagi keindahan kota Seoul pada Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong akan sedih nantinya. Jadi dia hanya bisa menahannya saja.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, beridiri tepat pada di depan kaca, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang kecuali tangannya yang menggenggam segelas kopi panas yang dibelikan Yunho untuknya.

Entah benda apa yang merasuki tubuh Yunho sampai lelaki itu menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang Jaejoong. Mengimpit tubuh kecil Jaejoong diantara tubuhnya dan dinding kaca, tangannya melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong, hingga punggung Jaejoong menempel pada dadanya. Kepalanya menyeruak masuk di lekuk leher Jaejoong. Meresapi wangi vanilla dari namja cantik tersebut.

Jaejoong diam saja menerima perlakuan Yunho, tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakkan. Jantungnya seraya mau loncat dari tempatnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, karena baru kemarin kita bertemu. Tapi entah mengapa saat bersamamu seperti ini, aku merasa telah lama mengenalmu. Maaf jika perlakuanku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Boo. Tapi kumohon biarkanlah aku memelukmu seperti ini. Biarkan seperti ini, Boo" lirih Yunho.

'Mungkinkah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan, Yunnie?' batin Jaejoong.

"Yunnie?"

"Hmm"

"Dingin"

"Aku akan mengahangatkanmu, Boo" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Mencoba membagi panas dalam tubuhnya.

'Bolehkah aku berharap, Yun?'

TBC

(a/n: udah update chapter 2. Otte? Umma Appa udah ketemu tuh? XD. Jangan lupa review nee.. /joget ubur ubur/)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Chocolate, Eyes, and Love

Pairing : YunJae

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Jung Jihye

Others…

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D  
WARNING : ini Boys Love. YAOI. Gay. Men x Men. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

^^Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu, hubungan YunJae kian hari semakin merekat. Yunho seolah lupa bahwa ia telah memiliki tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan melaksankan pernikahannya. Begitupula dengan Jaejoong, dia merasa yakin bahwa hatinya telah jatuh pada namja tampan itu.

Apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya?

Tak ada pernyataan cinta dari keduanya, atau bisa dibilang seperti hubungan tanpa status.

.

"Yun, kau datang lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia heran mendapati Yunho setiap siang hari selalu menghampirinya dan mengajaknya makan siang.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka jika aku datang huh?" rajuk Yunho.

"Bukan begitu Yunnie. Hanya saja.. bagaiman dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak takut dipecat?" Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia tidak akan dipecat, yang ada malah dia yang memecat. Jangan lupakan bahwa Jung Yunho adalah Presdir Jung Corp.

"Tidak Boo. Aku diberi waktu break 2 jam untuk makan siang"

"oohh.." Jaejoong mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh namja musang itu.

"Jja Boojae. Kita makan siang ne.. aku sudah beli makanan di café sebrang sana." Ajak Yunho.

"Tidak usah Yunnie. Itu kan makananmu, lagi pula kau harus menambah energimu dengan asupan kabohidrat supaya kau tidak cepat lelah. Hihihi"

"Ayolah Boo, aku kesini karena aku memang ingin makan siang denganmu.. kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tidak mau makan"

"Tapi Yu-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Ayo buka mulutmu, biar aku yang menyuapi"

Menurut. Jaejoong hanya diam menuruti perintah Yunho, ia tahu bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang keras kepala sama seperti dirinya.

"Aish.. mulutmu kecil sekali sih. Buka yang lebar Boojae" goda Yunho.

"YAH! Makan sendiri. Dan jangan bilang mulutku kecil" marah Jaejoong. ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, kebiasaannya saat merasa kesal.

"hahaha.. maaf maaf. Tapi itu kenyatan kok"

"JUNG YUNHO"

"arra..arra"

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat adegan YunJae dengan tatapan iritasi. Sorot matanya menajam rahangnya mengeras dengan bunyi gemletuk dari giginya.

"Pak Lee. Ayo jalan"

"Baik Nyonya Jung"

.

.

.

"Unni coba lihat yang ini. Bagus bukan? Aku baru saja membelinya kemarin saat Hyunjoong oppa mengajakku kencan. Hihihi.."

"Benarkah kau kencan dengannya? Aigoo.. chukka ne.." ucap Tiffany tulus.

"hahaha.. gomawo unni.. omoo.. yang ini bagus sekali" histeris Jihye.

"eumm.. Jihye-ah?" panggil Tiffany.

"Ne? ada apa unni?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku dan Yunho?"

"E-eo?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tak apa bukan?" Tiffany mengibas bgibaskan tangannya di depan Jihye yang sedang terbengong.

" I-itu.. kalian.. emm.. ka-kalian.. yah cocok.. hehe" Jihye tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany.

Sungguh dari lubuk hatinya ia tidak menyetujui pertunangan Yunho dan Tiffany. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan ummanya? Ia hanya gadis remaja yang masih Kuliah.

Tiffany hanya tersenyum getir mengetahui respon yang diberikan Jihye. Dari gelagatnya saja ia sudah tahu bahwa Jihye masih belum menerima hubungan mereka.

'BRAK'

"u-umma.. astaga, umma mengagetkanku" Jihye dan Tiffany terpekik kaget karena sang umma yang dengan brutal menutup pintu hingga menyebabkan bunyi yang memekakan telingan.

"Tiffany, kau ada disini?" kata umma Jung tanpa menghiraukan celotehan Jihye.

"Ne Omonim"

"Baguslah, omonim mau pernikahanmu dan Yunho dipercepat satu bulan lagi"

"MWO?"

.

.

"UMMA TIDAK BISA MENGATUR SEENAKNYA SENDIRI.." bentak Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu? Jika bukan umma yang mengatur pernikahan kalian lalu siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa umma memutuskannya begitu saja? Aku tidak setuju"

"Yunho duduklah. Istriku, apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya appa Jung.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin pernikahan mereka berdua dipercepat apa yang salah?" sahut umma Jung enteng.

"Kau tidak bi-"

"Aku hanya tak ingin anakku menjadi gay"

Yunho hanya membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan ummanya itu.

"Apa maksud umma?"

"Jangan kira umma tidak tahu semuanya Jung Yunho. Jadi ini alasannya kau bersikap dingin pada Tiffany?"

"…."

"Huh? Tak bisa menjawab eoh? Umma tidak mau tahu, dan tidak ingin ada penolakan"

"Tidak. Aku tetap tidak setuju dengam umma" kekeh Yunho.

"Kalau kau tidak setuju, kau boleh melangkahkan kakimu dari rumah ini dan jangan kembali" murka umma Jung.

"CUKUP! Appa sudah muak dengan ini semua. Yunho pergi ke kamarmu!" perintah appa Jung mutlak.

"Aku masih belum sele-" ucapan Mrs. Jung terpotong karena suaminya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk" Yunho menuruti perintah ayahnya tersebut. Mr. Jung sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah.

"Apa apa'an kau Jung Il Soo? Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Yunho" marah umma Jung.

"Disini aku yang mengatur. Kau, cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

Mrs. Jung memandang suaminya dengan geram, sedetik kemudian ia meninggalkan appa Jung menuju kamar mereka.

Jung Il Soo aka Mr. Jung membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut denyut.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu yang sebenarnya" gumamnya.

.

Keesokan harinya..

.

Yunho yang sedang sibuk menandatangi pekerjaanya terganggu oleh kedatangan yeoja yang saat ini sudah berada di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Tak tahukah jika aku sangat sibuk sekarang?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

"Oppa.. apa kau tahu bahwa..eemm"

"Cepat katakan! Jangan mengganggu seperti itu!" Yunho berbicara dengan nada yang amat sangat ketus, sedangkan Tiffany sendiri sudah meremasi rok pendeknya hingga menjadi kusut. Ia selalu gugup jika ada di dekat Yunho. namun saat ini bisa dibilang Tiffany sedang takut dengan Yunho.

"Pernikahan kita dipercepat satu bulan"

"I know"

Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia memandang Yunho lama sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Menurutku bagaimana? Tentu saja aku keberatan. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tak kucintai" jawab Yunho cepat.

"Wae? Kau bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku bukan?" sahut Tiffany tak mau kalah.

"Hufft.. sudahlah, keluar dari ruanganku sekarang. Aku tidak mau melihatmu saat ini" usir Yunho tak berperasaan.

"Tapi ak-"

"Kau tidak tahu bahasa manusia eoh? Aku bilang pergi ya pergi"

Akhirnya Tiffany keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan wajah bersedih. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Mrs. Jung.

_**From**__: Jung Omonim_

'_Apa kau ada waktu? Omonim ingin bertemu sekarang di café biasanya._

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin omonim bicarakan berdua denganmu.'_

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan. Tangan Yunho bergerak menuju laci lalu ia mengambil figura berisi foto Jaejoong yang ia ambil diam diam. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dengan keranjang coklat di pangkuannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Boo?"

.

.

'Tumben Yunnie tidak mendatangiku?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu kedatangan Yunhopun mulai nampak kecewa.

"Dimana dia? Apa Yunnie sangat sibuk hari ini ya?"

Chakkaman!

"Aish Kim Jae Joong.. apa yang kau pikirkan? Memangnya kau ini siapanya Jung Yunho? kekasih saja bukan" gumamnya lagi. Namun tak bisa dipungkirin ada rasa sakit di dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia sudah terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Yunho sehingga membuatnya bergantungan dengan namja tampan itu.

"Anyeong unni.." suara yeoja mengintrupsi lamunan Jaejoong.

"Jihye?"

"Ne ini aku unni. Jung Jihye si yeoja cantik. Hehehe.."

"Astaga! Kau dari mana saja? Oppa merindukanmu" ucap Jaejoong tulus. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Jihye.

"Hehehe.. mianhae unni"

"Kau sendiri? Dimana Hye Sun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia menyadari tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan dari Hye Sun.

"Heuhh.. bocah tengil itu sedang pergi berkencan dengan kekasih barunya" jawab Jihye sambil mendudukkan badannya disamping Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri eoh? Apa ada perkembangan dengan flower boymu itu?" Jihye tersenyum malu dengan perkataan Jaejoong barusan.

"itu.. umm, kami sudah berpacaran" jawab Jihye malu malu.

"Jinjja? Aigoo.. dongsaengku sudah pada besar rupanya" ucap Jaejoong senang. Senang? Tentu saja ia akan senang jika orang yang ia sayangi juga senang. Benar benar baik bukan..

"Unni.. aku mau coklatku" tagih Jihye.

"Ah ne. oppa sampai melupakannya"

"Ya! Kenapa unni memanggil oppa lagi" tegur Jihye dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Oppa kan namja, jadi wajar Jihye-ah"

"Shirro.. aku suka memanggil unni, bukan oppa" Jaejoong menghela napasnya sebentar. Ck, yeoja di depanya ini keras kepala rupanya.

"Dimana Yunnie umm.. maksudku Yunho. biasanya dia yang mengambil coklat pesananmu"

"Molla unn.. mungkin oppa sedang sibuk bekerja" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Jihye hanya menatap Jaejoong sendu. Pikirannya kembali berputar dimana sang umma yang dengan egoisnya memajukan tanggal pernikahan Yunho dengan Tiffany. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai walaupun belum ada yang saling menyatakan cinta dari kedua belah pihak itu sendiri. Jihye tahu karena setiap pulang dari kuliah ia dan Hye Sun selalu menyempatkan diri melihat keadaan Jaejoong, dan kedua yeoja cantik ini sempat terkejut saat mendapati Yunho sedang menyuapi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberikan sebungkus coklat pada Jihye yang langsung dibayar dengan gadis manis itu.

"Gomawo unni.." sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Joongie pulangg…" ucap Jaejoong saat memasuki istana kecilnya.

Kim Junsu yang mendengar suara Jaejoong langsung berlari menghapiri Jaejoong dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hyungie.. aku punya berita mengejutkan untukmu" celetuk Junsu bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Memangnya ada apa Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Temanmu Jung Yunho itu ternyata adalah Presdir Jung Corp. Putra sulung dari keluarga Jung yang terhormat itu" tutur Junsu menggebu gebu.

"Mwo? Dari mana kau tahu itu Suie?" kaget Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak kaget, jika orang yang selama ini merasuki pikiran dan hatinya adalah salah satu orang yang berpengaruh bagi Korea.

"Tadi siang aku melihat beritanya dari televise yang saat itu sedang menayangkan wawancara live dengan Jung Yunho"

'pantas saja dia tdak menemuiku'

"Hyungie, kau tidak apa apa?" Junsu khawatir saat Jaejoong tiba tiba menjadi diam.

"E-eh. Gwechana Suie. Hyungie hanya terlalu terkejut"

"Uhm Hyung? Apakah kau menyukai Yunho hyung?" Tanya Junsu to the point.

"Hahaha.. bicara apa kau ini Su, tentu saja tidak. Hyung tidak setingkat dengan Jung Family itu" ungkap Jaejoong. Walaupun begitu ia mengakui adanya rasa sakit misterius di hatinya.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang?" umma Kim tiba tiba muncul dari dapur.

"Ne umma. Baru saja Joongie sampai" jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan dengan Junsu yang tengah menuntunya.

"Ya sudah. Makan dulu ne chagy. Umma memasakkan makanan favoritmu"

"Ne Hyungie. Aku tadi juga membantu umma memasak, sekali sekali sambil belajar memasak untuk Chunnie" Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim tersenyum maklum menanggapi celotehan Junsu itu.

.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku Yunh? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan jati dirimu dariku?" gumam Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah duduk santai di depan teras sendirian, menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus lembut.

Ia tampak begitu cantik dengan kaos lengan panjang bewarna merah maroon yang dipadukan celana training krem. Begitu menawan dan tenang . berbeda dengan hati dan pikirannya yang diliputi dengan keresahan dari satu namja. Jung Yunho.

"Ah ternyata Hyungie sedang disini. Suie mencari hyung dari tadi" ucap Junsu tiba tiba menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Joongie hyung sedang apa?"

" Hyung hanya menikmati ketenangan hyungie saja"

"Jinjja? Apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Kapan hyung bilang kau mnengganggu hum? Tentu saja jika ada Suie hyung malah terhibur bukan terganggu" jawab Jaejoong polos. Junsu merasa hatinya menghangat karena ucapan Jaejoong. Hyung cantiknya itu benar benar berhati malaikat.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya hyungie?" Jaejoong mengkerutkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Junsu.

"Apanya?"

"Perasaanmu pada Yunho hyung"

"Hahaha.. sudah hyung bilang kan. Hyung tidak punya perasaan apapun dengannya Suie"

"Mengaku sajalah hyung. Suie tahu semua tentang hyung karena hyung memang tidak bisa berbohong. Hyungie menyukai Yunho hyung kan?"

"Ha~aah.. entahlah Suie. Hyungie masih belum yakin, kau ingat bukan hyung dan Yunho belum terlalu saling mengenal"

"Hyung, cinta memang susah disadari kapan datangnya. Tapi kau akan menyadarinya saat cinta itu pergi. Dan hanya menghasilkan sebuah penyesalan dikemudian hari"

Jaejoong tersenyum getir menyimak ucapan Junsu. Terkadang adiknya bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Memangnya yunho menyukaiku Suie? Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara saja" kata Jaejoong lirih.

"Apa kau belum bisa merasakannya hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

Dilihat dari sikap maupun sifat Yunho pada Jaejoong, jelas sekali Yunho menyukai Jaejoong, tapi kenapa namja cantik itu seolah ingin menyangkal?

"Aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya Suie. Yunho lebih membutuhkan yeoja yang cantik, baik, dan normal tentunya. Jika Yunho denganku, aku hanya akan membuatnya terbebani dengan kebutaanku"

Apakah itu alasanmu Jae?

.

Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu sesekali ia mencuri dengar percakapan kakak beradik itu hanya menatap nanar pada namja cantik bak malaikat itu.

Diam diam ia pergi ke rumah Jaejoong, karena rindu yang padaya. Tak ada niat untuk masuk berkunjung ataupun bertegur sapa dengan Duo Kim tersebut. Yunho lebih memilih memantau malaikatnya dari jarak jauh. Bersembunyi di balik pagar tembok perkarangan rumah keluarga Kim.

Salahkan pendengaran Yunho yang tajam hingga bisa menangkap percakapan Duo Kim itu, saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Jaejoong, tubuh Yunho seolah dibanting ke dasar jurang berduri. Begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa Jaejoong bicara seperti itu? ia mencintai kekurangan dan kelebihan namja cantik itu. tak peduli jika Jaejoong buta. Menurut Yunho, Jaejoong adalah makhluk sempurna yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Boo?" mata elangnya menatap dalam Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu. Tunggu aku nae sarang" lirih Yunho.

Biarlah seperti ini dulu, dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang tak mengetahui perihal pernikahannya.

.

.

.

^_^ Te Be Ce ^_^

.

.

(a/n: hiyaaa… mianhae atas keterlambatanku publish nih ff, abis Dini lagi gak mood karena UNAS -_-

Yang udah baca. Tinggalin jejak neee.. Review :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Chocolate, Eyes, and Love

Pairing : YunJae

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Jung Jihye

Others…

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D  
WARNING : ini Boys Love. YAOI. Gay. Men x Men. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

^^Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_**From**__: Jung Omonim_

'_Apa kau ada waktu? Omonim ingin bertemu sekarang di café biasanya._

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin omonim bicarakan berdua denganmu.'_

.

"Ada apa omonim?" Tanya Tiffany. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di Coffee Cojjee.

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan hati Yunho, Tiffany-ah" ucap Umma Jung setelah menyesap jus-nya.

"Aku akan berusaha omonim"

"Kau harus cepat chagi. Jangan sampai Yunho direbut oleh orang lain"

Kening Tiffany berkerut. Yunho direbut orang?

"Memangnya siapa yang akan merebut Yunho?"

"Seorang namja cantik penjual coklat yang buta"

"Mwo? Namja?" ucap Tiffany tak percaya. Dan dibalas oleh anggukan Mr. Jung.

"Penjual coklat yang sering didatangi Yunho dan Jihye"

"A-apakah coklat yang selama ini dibawa Jihye dari namja itu?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Ne. Omonim takut ia akan mengambil hati Yunho dan Jihye. Maka dari itu kau harus bertindak cepat sayang" kata Umma Jung sambil mengelus tangan Tiffany.

"Ta-tapi.. bagaimana caranya Omonim?"

"Omonim tidak tahu. Tapi jika kau memang mencintai Yunho, pertahankan dia"

Tiffany menatap intens Umma Jung.

"Ne omonim"

**Flashback End**

.

"Semoga dengan ini Yunho tidak bisa menemuinya lagi" gumam Tiffany.

Tiffany dan Umma Jung menyuruh orang orangnya untuk merubah tatanan bentuk taman, bangku yang setiap hari ditempati Jaejoong untuk berjualan ia ganti dengan bermacam tumbuhan. Dan ia mencantumkan peraturan dilarang berjualan di sekitar taman. Yang langsung disetujui oleh warga setempat.

Jangan heran kenapa Umma Jung dan Tiffany bisa seenaknya merubah taman yang notabenenya untuk umum. Itu karena dalam pembuatan taman sebelumnya, umma jung berperan besar dalam sumbangan Taman Insa tersebut.

"Semuanya sudah selesai Tiffany, Jja kita pulang. Kau harus makan malam dirumah kami" Ajak umma Jung.

"Ne" tiffany mengangguk patuh.

Mereka merenovasi taman pada malam hari, alasannya karena pada malam hari tidak ada orang yang bermain di taman bukan?

.

.

.

Pagi Harinya..

.

"Ummaaa.. Joongie berangkat bekerja dulu ne" pamit Jaejoong.

"Hati hati ne sayang" umma Kim mencium kening sayang putra cantiknya itu.

"Ne"

Mrs. Kim melihat Jaejoong berjalan pelan dengan tongkat baru ditangan kanannya dan keranjang coklat ditangan kirinya. Pikiran Mrs. Jung melayang pada beberapa tahun silam, kecelakaan yang membuat putra cantiknya mengalami kebutaan.

Saat itu, Mrs. Kim ditemani dengan Mr. Kim yang baru pulang dari supermarket tengah menyebrang dijalan raya yang memang cukup besar. saat mereka berdua berada ditengah jalan, tiba tiba sebuah mobil box sedang melaju kencang dari arah kiri menuju ke kanan. Entah kaget atau apa sang supir bukannya menginjak rem tetapi malah semakin menekan pedal gas mobilnya.

Mr. Kim yang berada disisi kiri Mrs. Kim pun terbentur sedemikian kerasnya sedangakan Mrs. Kim terpental cukup jauh. Beruntung dalam kecelakaan ini tak ada korban jiwa, namun Mr dan Mrs. Kim harus tidur sesaat atau istilahnya koma beberapa bulan. Mrs Kim yang saat itu tengah dalam kondisi hamil Jaejoong 8 bulan terpaksa bayi dalam perutnya dikeluarkan tak lain tak bukan Jaejoong lahir dengan keadaan premature.

Pertama kali Mr. Kim membuka mata ia dipertemukan dengan anaknya oleh suster yang sedang menggendong bayi lucu itu.

Baru beberapa minggu tersadar dari komanya ia harus diserang kembali oleh penyakit stroke karena penjelasan sang dokter yang mengatakan anaknya Kim Jae Joong mengalami kebutaan karena benturan yang ia terima saat masih di dalam kandungan. Hinga perlahan lahan serangan jantung merenggut nyawanya.

"Umma.." suara Junsu memecah lamunan Mrs. Kim.

"Ne? ada apa sayang?"

"Umma sedang apa? Kenapa Suie lihat umma sedang melamun?" Mrs. Kim tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Junsu.

"Suie, jaga hyungmu baik baik ne"

"Itu sudah pasti umma, Suie akan menjaga dan membuat hyung bahagia"

"Gomawo, kau juga harus bagahagia sayang, maafkan umma yang tidak bisa membelikan apapun yang ingin kalian minta"

"Umma bicara apa? Umma adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah kami miliki"

"Umma menyayangi kalian"

"Suie dan Joongie hyung juga menyayangi umma" Jawab Junsu lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

.

.

"Eh? Dimana bangkunya? Tempat berjualanku disini kan?" gumam Jaejoong bingung.

Namja cantik bak malaikat itu tengah kebingungan mencari bangku yang biasa ia tempati, tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan berkeliling taman. Tak jarang dirinya tersandung sandung kecil karena perkarangan bunga.

'Aneh. Kenapa tamannya jadi berubah begini' batinnya.

"Mianhae agashi" Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang saat dirasakan bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Seorang security.

"Agashi dilarang berjualan disekitar taman" ucap orang itu lagi yang memanggilnya "agashi"

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa?"

"Mianhae itu peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan, saya hanya menjalankan perintah saja"

"Ah ne. Kamsahamnida, saya permisi.." ucap Jaejoong kecewa.

'Tak apa Jaejoong, banyak tempat lain selain disini bukan' batinnya lagi.

.

"Coklaatt"

"Ya! Aku ingin beli coklat!"

"Ne.."

Tak mendapatkan tempat yang tepat untuk berjualan tak memustuskan semangat Jaejoong, ia dengan senang hati berkeliling menjajakan dagangannya. Dan lumayan pula yang membeli coklat miliknya.

Tes,

Tes,

Tes,

Hujan

"Aigoo.. aku lupa tidak membawa payung"

Dengan tergopoh gopoh Jaejoong mencari tempat untuk berteduh, tak jarang pula banyak orang yang menabraknya karena ingin mencari tempat berteduh. Sedangkan Jaejoong dengan paniknya menggerakkan tongkat kesana kemari untuk menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"U-ummaa.." desisnya. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan ini membuatnya takut.

Namja cantik itu berjalan cepat, setelah dirasakannya sebuah dinding yang kering. Ia berjongkok sambil melindungi keranjang coklat miliknya dari guyuran hujan. Tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Hyungie"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan tubuhnya tak terguyur air hujan lagi. Apakah hujannya sudah reda? Itu tidak mungkin karena ia masih mendengar suara rintikkan hujan. Lalu..

"Ini Minnie dan Bummie, hyungie. Hyungie tidak pellu kehujanan lagi, bial kami yang akan memayungi Joongie hyung"

Oh.. ternyata di depan Jaejoong ada si kembar Shim yang tengah melindungi Jaejoong.

Changmin dengan payung kuning ditangan kanannya memayungi Jaejoong yang sedang berjongkok, sedangkan Kibum dengan payung pink ditangan kanannya tengah memayungi dirinya dan Changmin. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengharukan.

"Go-gomawo" ucap Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

.

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi. Aku harus melakukan ini semua, aku tak ingin kau merebut Yunho dariku" ucap Tiffany dari dalam mobil audinya. Matanya menatap lurus pemandangan Jaejoong di depannya.

.

.

.

"Hujannya cukup deras" gumam Yunho dari dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Ia tidak kehujanan bukan?" gumamnya lagi.

Seingat Yunho, tempat Jaejoong biasanya memang sudah ada payung besarnya yang memang didisain dari walikota. Tapi kenapa ia mencemaskan Jaejoong sekarang..

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat Jaejoong. Lagi pula meeting sudah ditunda oleh Mr. John"

Yunho melajukan mobilnya menuju taman kompleks Perumahan Insa.

"Mwoyaa!? Kenapa berubah seperti ini?" Namja Jung itu terperangah kaget melihat bentuk taman, bukankah kemarin masih baik baik saja?

"Dimana Jaejoong?" bisiknya. Lantas Yunhopun berlari mencari Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong – ah!" panggilnya.

"Boo.. Dimana kau?"

Melihat pos keamanan, Yunho berlari mendekati security yang ada disana.

"Permisi"

"Ne tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Uhm.. apa kau melihat seorang namja yang emm.. yeah buta disini? Aahh.. dia juga berjualan coklat" tanya Yunho.

"Benar Tuan saya tadi melihatnya tapi-"

"Benarkah? Dimana dia?" potong Yunho.

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan. Sekarang di taman ini ada peraturan dilarang berjualan"

"Mwo? Apa alasannya?"

"Alasannya karena di taman ini banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain Tuan, dan jika mereka membeli makanan, susah sekali menyuruh mereka membuang sampahnya di tempat sampah"

"Alasan macam apa itu? kalian petugas taman seharusnya sudah bisa memprediksi hal seperti itu" cecar Yunho.

"Sekali lagi maaf Tuan. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas saja"

"Ck, sudahlah" sahut Yunho ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan security itu.

Dengan perasaan dongkol ditambah baju yang lumayan basah Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memutuskan akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya dan mengganti bajunya yang basah. Di tengah perjalanan, manik Yunho tak sengaja menangkap sosok Jaejoong. Segera saja ia menepikan mobilnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lirih

"Kau kah itu Yunnie?"

"Umm.. ini aku" pandangan Yunho beralih tertuju pada Changmin dan Kibum.

"Hey anak manis, terima kasih sudah melindungi Jaejoong hyung ne" ucap Yunho. yang dibalas oleh duo kembar Shim itu dengan kedipan polos.

" Joongie hyung, Bummie dan Minnie pulang dulu ne"

"Ne sayang. Hati hati ya.."

"Ini payung untuk Joongie hyung dan hyung tidak dikenal" ucap Changmin asal.

"Hyung tidak dikenal! Jaga joongie hyung, jangan sampai kehujanan lagi. Allaseo?" celetuk Kibum dengan mata memincing tajam dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Bukan melihat menakutkan tapi malah menggemaskan.

"Hahaha.. ne" angguk Yunho

Yunho dan Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada ChangBum.

Setelah kepergian Changmin dan Kibum, Yunho kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ayo aku antar pulang" ajak Yunho lembut.

"Ta-tapi daganganku belum selesai Yunnie" Yunho melirik ke keranjang yang dipeluk Jaejoong. Basah.

"Coklatmu basah Boo. Apa kau akan menjual coklat yang sudah terkena hujan hmm?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, genggaman tangannya makin erat.

"Kajja! Biar kuantar kau pulang" Yunho menggenggam lembut tangan Jaejoong dan menuntun sambil memayungi tubuh mereka.

Sedangkan Tiffany yang memang masih belum pergi dari tempat Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut pada dua namja itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa tunangan Yunho? aku atau dia?" bisiknya.

Saat hendak menjalankan mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di mobilnya. Memblokir jalannya.

"Siapa sih? Aku tidak bisa bergerak" Tiffany memang tidak bisa bergerak, karena di belakangpun terparkir sebuah mobil.

Tak lama seseorang keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa. Membuat Tiffany yang membelalakan matanya melihat siapa orang itu.

Mr. Jung Il Soo. Appa Yunho

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Cepat turun! Aku menunggumu di café itu" Mr. Jung menunjuk sebuah café, dan bergegas menuju kesana.

.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Namja yang dituntun Yunho tadi" lanjut Mr. Jung

"I-itu.. Dia Kim Jae Joong, Aboji"

"Kim Jae Joong? Apa karena namja itu yang membuat istriku mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kalian?" Tiffany mendongakan kepalanya. ia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Jawab aku Tiffany"

Tiffany menggit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menunduk "Ye Aboji" jawabnya lirih.

"Astaga.. aku tidak menyangka ini semua. Hubungan kalian rumit sekali" keluh Mr. Jung

"Apakah kau benar benar mencintai Yunho?" Tanya Mr. Jung

"Te-tentu saja Aboji"

"Dengar Tiffany. Bukannya aboji tidak merestui hubungan kalian, tetapi aboji hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang dianggap mudah, seseorang harus melalui tahap dewasa dan matang baru bisa berpikir jernih untuk menikah."

"Tiffany tidak mengerti Aboji"

"Pernikahan harus belandaskan cinta, dengan hati bukan sekedar materi. Perasaan seseorang tidak melihat dari penampilannya tetapi hatinya. Kau cantik, baik, sopan, dan pintar. Siapa yang tidak ingin mempunyai menantu sepertimu. Tentu saja Aboji sangat mau memiliki menantu sepertimu"

Tiffany tersenyum mendengar pujian Mr. Jung

"Tapi jika Yunho tidak bahagia denganmu tentu saja abijo tidak akan memaksanya. Lebih baik aboji merelakan menantu idaman sepertimu dibandingkan melihat Yunho hidup dengan keterpaksaan. Lebih baik aboji melihat Yunho bahagia menjadi gay jika memang namja bernama Kim Jae Joong itulah sumber kebahagiaan Yunho"

"Sekali lagi, aboji mohon pikirkan dengan matang matang sebelum kalian menderita di kemudian hari. Maafkan aboji jika perkataan aboji menyakitimu. Aboji permisi" Mr. Jung pun beranjak dari duduknya setelah menepuk pelan bahu Tiffany.

Meninggalkan Tiffany yang tercenung meresapi kata demi kata Appa Jung.

.

.

.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Joongie?! Tuan Jung?!" kaget Mrs. Kim yang semakin kaget melihat namja yang mengantar Jaejoong

"Joongie pulang umma" kata Jaejoong pada ummanya.

"Aigoo.. kenapa baju kalian basah seperti ini? Kajja masuk!"

"Tidak usah ahjuma. Saya masih ada urusan di kantor, saya permisi" pamit Yunho namun terhenti karena Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Yunnie.. Gomawo" kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne. Jaga diri baik baik jangan sampai jatuh sakit ne. Saya permisi" sahut Yunho dengan senyuman manis yang amat lembut. Umma Jung menatap punggung tegap Jung Yunho yang kian menjauh.

"Kau mengenalnya Joongie?" Tanya Umma Kim

"Ne umma. Dia teman Joongie"

"oh begitu, yasudah... Bajumu basah, cepat ganti baju dan istirahat sayang" perintah Umma Kim

"Mianhae umma, gara gara Joongie. Dagangaan umma jadi hancur.

"Tidak sayang bukan salahmu. Cepat ganti sebelum kau sakit." Ucap umma Kim sambil mengelus rambut akanya sayang.

"Eumm" Jaejoong memangangguk.

.

(Yunho Side)

Seusai makan malam, kini keluarga Jung tengah berada di ruang keluarga menonton tv bersama. Keheningan yang sebelumnya terjadi kini sedikit terusik.

"Yunho, bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian? Appa perlu pendapatmu" celetuk Mr. Jung tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja Yunho harus setuju yeobo" sahut Mrs. Jung

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu" ketus Mr. Jung

"Yunho?!"

"Ne appa. Sudah sangat jelas bukan jika aku tidak setuju" Jawab Yunho dingin.

"Apa karena Kim Jae Joong?" Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"Dari mana appa tahu namanya?" Tanya Yunho khawatir. Khawatir jika orang tuanya melakukan hal yang buruk pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Mr. Jung hanya menyeringai.

"Dari mananya itu tidak penting. Sekarang apa alasan kuatmu untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini?" tantang Mr. Jung

"Mwo? Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Jangan bilang kalau kau.. oh God. Tidak. aku tidak rela Yunho dengan namja menjijikan itu" potong Umma Jung.

"JAEJOONG UNNIE TIDAK MENJIJIKAN. DIA BAIK" seru Jihye lantang.

"Kau hanya anak kecil, tahu apa kau dengan urusan orang dewasa." Ejek Umma Jung

"ANIYO. Aku tidak akan diam saja melihat orang menghina Jaejoong unnie sekalipun kau ummaku sendiri" semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut dengan perkataan Jihye. Setahu mereka, Jihye adalah gadis yang baik dan lembut. Tidak pernah membantah bahkan sampai membentak ummanya sendiri.

"Umma tidak tahu apapun tentang Jaejoong unnie. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu" sambung gadis manis itu.

"Oh.. jadi anakku berani melawan ummanya sendiri eoh?"

"Hentikan umma, Jihye. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan appa" Yunho berdiri menghadap sang appa dengan pasti.

"Kim Jaejoong.. dia sosok yang indah, rupawan, dan menawan. Sosok yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku untuk pertama kalinya dari sekian banyak yeoja yang mendekatiku-

-Malaikat yang berhati putih dan tulus. Rela tidak mendapatkan ilmu karna bekerja demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidup keluarganya. Terlahir dari keluarga kurang mampu membuatnya menjadi seorang namja yang mandiri, mampu menutupi kekurangannya dengan kelebihannya.

Katakan apa aku salah memilihnya menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak? APA AKU SALAH?"

"TAPI DIA NAMJA YUNHO" bentak umma Jung

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia namja umma? Aku tidak peduli kalaupun orang orang menyebutku gay"

"Haa~~ah.. arraseo. Appa merestui kau dengan namja itu" kata Mr. Jung

"KAU GILA JUNG IL SOO" bentak Mrs. Jung

"Demi kebahagiaan putraku aku rela menjadi gila istriku"

"Kamsahamnida appa" ucap Yunho sedikit lega, setidaknya appanya sudah memberikan dirinya peluang.

"Berani kau mengharapkannya lagi-" desis Mr. Jung

'PRANG'

"UMMAA/YEOBOO!" jerit ketiga orang itu kompak.

Umma Jung membanting gelas kaca di meja nakas, lalu mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut yang memang cukup tajam untuk menggores kulit dan mengarahkan pada lehernya

"Kau akan melihat umma mati Jung Yunho"

Tangan Yunho terkepal erat, mata musangnya memincing sangat tajam menatap ummanya. Bagaimanapun wanita paruh baya itu adalah ummanya, wanita yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Selicik apapun Mr. Jung, Yunho tetap sangat menyayangi ummanya.

"Istriku, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Buang kaca itu. itu bahaya sayang" bujuk Appa Jung

"SHIRRO!"

"Umma.. hikss.. Jihye mohon umma.. ini sangat tidak lucu hikss.."

" Sayangnya umma memang tidak bercanda Jihye"

Sedangkan Yunho masih tetap berdiri kaku melihat ummanya.

"Oppa.. umma hikss" tangis Jihye.

"AAARRGGGGHHH.. BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MENURUTI UMMA. PUAS!.." jerit Yunho histeris. Air mata sudah menetes membasahi pipinya.

'BLAM'

Yunho beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, dan membanting daun pintu kuat kuat.

"Hikss.. oppaa.." Jihye berlari mngejar oppanya tersebut.

"Aku kecewa padamu" ucap Appa Jung lirih dan pergi meninggalkan Mr. Jung yang menangis

.

"Oppa.. Jihye masuk ne" kata Jihye pelan. Kepalanya menyembul ke dalam kamar Yunho.

Jihye melihat Yunho sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang, kepala kecilnya menunduk dalam dalam, benar benar menyedihkan berbeda dengan Yunho yang selama ini diliatnya.

"Oppaa.. gwechana?" Tanya Jihye pelan. Perlahan ia mendekati Yunho dan memeluk kepala Yunho yang ada di depannya.

"Hikss.. oppa jangan menangis, Jihye sedih" tangis gadis manis itu.

"Oppa mencintainya Jihye.. oppa sangat mencintainya" rancau Yunho. kepalanya ia benamkan ke perut sang adik. Ia merasa seperti pengecut yang tidak berguna.

"Jihye tahu oppa.. hikss bertahanlah. Jihye akan mendukung oppa.."

.

(Jaejoong side)

"Apa Yunho mengundangmu Joongie?" Tanya Umma Kim tiba tiba pada Jaejoong yang tengah membaca buku braillenya.

"Mengundang apa umma?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Bukankah Yunho sebentar lagi akan menikah? Bahkan tidak sampai satu bulan lagi, umma melihat beritanya di tv"

'Brukk'

Buku yang dibaca Jaejoong tiba tiba terjatuh. Namja cantik itu terlalu kaget.

"Be-benarkah umma?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih.

Umma Kim menatap Jaejoong bingung sekalikus menyesal melihat perubahan raut wajah putra cantiknya. Apa ia salah berkata tadi?

Sedangkan Jaejoong diam terpaku. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

'Yunho? Menikah? Dengan siapa?'

'Kenapa sesakit ini Tuhan?' batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

(a/n: chapter ini gimana? Aneh ya? Hehehe yang buat lebih aneh malah XD jangan lupa tinggalin jejak. Yang review dikit banget. Atau fic nya diberhentiin sampe sini ajah ya? /pose mikir/ XD. Baiklahh makasih udah nyempetin baca fic gaje ini.. Anyeonggg :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Chocolate, Eyes, and Love

Pairing : YunJae

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Others…

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D  
WARNING : ini Boys Love. YAOI. Gay. Men x Men. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

^^Happy Reading^^

.

.

_'Nun matchuji motanun gudael ilgul su obtjyo_

_Girul irhoborin ai gataso gidarigoman itjyo'_

Terdengar suara emas Kim Junsu menggema di ruangan minimalis. Kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Lagu sendu Don't Say Goodbye milik DBSK. Mengalun begitu lembut ditelinga Jaejoong yang kini tengah berbaring miring membelakangi ranjang Junsu di sebelahnya.

_'Oton marul halgonji sashil nan aigo itjyo_

_Jishimi aningol nunchi chaengollyo_

_Nunmuri malhajanhayo'_

Entah mengapa hatinya sakit mendengar lagu ini. Lagu yang mengingatkan dirinya kepada seseorang yang telah mengisi relung hatinya. Kenangannya bersama Yunho yang terus berputar – putar dalam pikirannya.

_'Don't say goodbye_

_Gu sonul nochi mallanun maumi dullyoyo_

_Gudae mami dullyoyo ajik namanul wonhajyo_

_Gudaen sumgil su objyo gudaen gojitmarul motajyo'_

Malam yang dingin. Malam yang menyedihkan baginya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini tumpah sudah bersama dengan isakan kecil dari bibir cherry miliknya.

Kenapa Yunho tega dengannya? Atau apa karena dirinya yang bodoh, menyalah artikan perhatian Yunho selama ini?

_'Horakhal su obsoyo heojijan gotjimal_

_Nunul bogo malhaebwayo anijanhayo_

_Jinshim anijanhayo'_

Jaejoong menepuk pelan dada kirinya yang terasa begitu sesak sedangkan air matanya tetap mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"hikss.."

_'Don't say goodbye_

_Gu sonul nochi mallanun maumi dullyoyo_

_Gudae mami dullyoyo sesangi dung dollyodo_

_Himdun sarangirado_

_You are my love, you are my soul'_

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya Yunho bilang jika dia akan menikah, bukan malah membuatnya merasa bodoh mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki tunangan. Membuatnya merasa menjadi orang ketiga yang tak tahu diri.

"hiks.." isakan kecil berhasil lolos lagi dari bibir penuh itu.

Junsu yang memang focus menyanyi tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menangis di depannya. Namja imut itu tetap menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dengan sempurna, mirip dengan penyanyi aslinya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui cela – cela jendela yang tak lumayan lebar itu. Junsu menggeliat kecil dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya menatap hyung cantiknya yang masih terlelap di ranjang sebelah.

"Tumben hyungie belum bangun jam sekarang" ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 06.45. omoo.. ini tak biasanya mereka berdua bangun lebih dari jam 6.

"eumm.. mungkin hyungie sedang lelah. Tak usah kubangunkan saja" celetuknya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

"Baby, dimana hyungmu?" Tanya umma Kim yang tak melihat Jaejong meja makan.

"Hyungie masih tidur umma. Mungkin dia kelelahan, jadi Suie tidak membangunkannya"

"Tapi chagy hyungmu harus sarapan, Jja.. panggil Jaejoong dulu"

"Ne umma"

Junsu mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Ia sedikit heran dengan keadaan hyungnya. Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak pernah memakai selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya, dan setahu Junsu pagi ini sangat cerah, tidak dingin seperti kemarin.

"Hyungie, ireona.. ini sudah pagi, waktunya sarapan" namja imut itu menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari pria cantik itu.

"Joongie hyung ayo bangun, biasanya hyungie bangun terlebih dahulu dari pada aku"

karena masih tidak ada jawaban dari putri tidur itu Junsupun menarik pelan selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong dan seketika itu pula mata Junsu terbelalak.

Bayangkan saja, ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang Nampak sangat pucat, berkeringat dingin, serta nafas Jejoong yang tersengal. Junsu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong yang bersimbah keringat.

"OMO.. panas sekali" sedetik kemudian langsung Junsu melesat memanggil ummanya.

" Ummaa.. Ummaa!"

"Ada apa Suie? Kenapa berteriak – teriak begitu?" kaget Mrs. Kim

"Umma.. hyungie umma.. hyungie demam" paniknya

"MWO?"

Dengan tergesa – gesa umma Kim berjalan menuju kamar putranya dan ia mendapati Jaejoong meringkuk kedinginan di dalam selimut sambil memanggil – manggil dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Junsu tolong bawakan umma kompres dan air hangat!" perintah Mrs. Kim yang langsung dapat balasan anggukan Junsu.

"Kau kenapa chagy?" sama seperti Junsu. Mrs. Ki menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong.

"Astaga. Panas sekali"

Tak lama Junsu masuk ke kamar dengan baskom kecil dan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Dengan sigap Mrs. Kim mencelupkan sapu tangan ke air hangat yang berada di baskom dan memerasnya. Lalu ia menyibak poni Jaejoong yang telah basah karena keringat dan menempelkan sapu tangan tadi pada dahi anaknya.

"Baby tolong ambilkan selimut yang tebal di lemari itu" umma Kim menunjuk lemari yang berada di pojok kamar. Junsu mengangguk.

"Ini umma"

"Gomawo"

"Suie.. Suie jaga hyungie dulu ne. Umma mau memasak bubur untuk Joongie hyung dan mengambil obat penurun demam"

"Ne umma. Suie pasti menjaga hyungie"

Setelah umma Kim tidak terlihat lagi, Junsu kembali memandang Jaejoong dan sesekali menyeka keringat di pelipis namja cantik itu.

"Ha~ah.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang hyungie pikirkan? Apa namja konglomerat itu?" gumam Junsu. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini sedang menggumamkan nama seseorang.

"Yunniee.. yunnie" igau Jaejoong dalam tidurnya

"Ha~ah..hyungie…" Junsu kini beralih memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang masih terbalut selimut.

Junsu tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Berita Yunho akan menikah dengan tunangannya sudah menyebar di Korea, dia yakin salah satu faktor Jaejoong sampai demam selain kehujanan kemarin siang adalah karena namja cantik itu terlalu memikirkan namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Kenapa hyung memendamnya sendirian? Kenapa hyungie tidak menceritakannya padaku? Aku kan dongsaengmu" ucap Junsu setelah melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hyungie.." lirih Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong yang menangis dalam tidurnya.

'Secinta itukah kau?'

.

.

.

Nampak sepasang sejoli tengah duduk berdiam diri di atap Universitas Shinki. Terlihat tangan seorang namja tampan tengah mengelus helaian rambut yeoja cantik disampingnya.

"Aku yakin mereka saling mencintai. Tapi kenapa umma tega memisahkan mereka?" tak sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari mata indah yeoja cantik itu.

Sedangkan namja yang sejak tadi menunggu ucapan yeoja itupun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Memang dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga yeojachingunya, ia memutuskan menunggu gadis itu untuk berbicara dengan sendirinya.

"Seberapa yakin?" ucap Hyunjoong.

"Sangat yakin oppa. Aku berani bersumpah mereka berdua saling mencintai" sahut Jihye.

"Siapa dengan siapa?"

"Yunho oppa dengan Jaejoong unnie. Sebenarnya sih Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, tapi salahkan saja wajah cantiknya sehingga aku tidak mau memanggilnya oppa" Jihye tersenyum tipis mengingat wajah cemberut Jaejoong saat ia dan Hyesun tidak mau memanggilnya oppa.

"Kau menyayangi ummamu?"

"Tentu saja aku menyayangi umma. Tapi kali ini umma sangat kelewatan"

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah ummamu, baby"

"Tapi umma kejam oppa"

"Justru karena kau menyayangi ummamu bantulah dia kembali menjadi Mrs. Jung HyoRin yang anggun, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang. Bukan malah memusuhinya. Aku yakin, lambat laun ummamu akan sadar dengan sendirinya"

"Begitukah?" Jihye menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hyunjoong yang ada disampingnya.

"Memang harus begitu" jawab Hyunjoong dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau tahu oppa. Umma merebut kebahagiaan Yunho oppa"

"Hey.. di dunia ini tak seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya mederita. Aku rasa ummamu hanya ingin mencarikan kebahagiaan untuk Yunho dengan jalannya sendiri. Tapi sayang, jalannya tak sesuai harapan"

"Mereka semua sudah dewasa. Mereka pasti bisa menentukan jalannya masing – masing" imbuhnya lagi.

"Tetap saja aku tidak rela jika Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong unnie berpisah"

Hyunjoong tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah laku gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Sama sepertiku, aku juga tidak rela jika harus berpisah denganmu" goda Hyunjoong.

"Gombal"

.

.

.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! kau tak mendengarkanku hah?" bentak seorang namja tampan –Choi Siwon- kepada sepupunya yang terus saja melamun.

"Ck, aku tahu kau sedang broken heart. Tapi ayolah.. jangan kau bawa juga pada pekerjaanmu. Aku sedari tadi terus mengoceh tentang perusahaan tapi kau malah melamun. Ais.. bibirku seksiku sampai kering tahu!" cerocos namja atletis itu.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya sakit hati Siwon – ah. Jadi berhentilah berbicara, kau malah membuatku pusing"

"Mwo? Yah! Kau tak biasanya pesimis seperti ini"

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku tak percaya jika harus berakhir seperti ini, aku sungguh mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri" adu Yunho. ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tahu. Aku turut prihatin padamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa karena aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kalian"

"Cukup mendengarkanku tadi aku sudah sangat berterima kasih padamu. Setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban yang menumpuk.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya bekerja"

.

.

.

Yunho menatap rumah kecil yang ada di depannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa karena saat ini Yunho ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tempat Jaejoong yang biasanya sudah tak ada lagi, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencari Jaejoong berada. Dan jadilah ia pergi ke kediaman Kim.

Ha~ah..

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir hati Yunho.

'TOK TOK TOK'

'Ceklek'

"Junsuie.." sapa Yunho yang melihat Junsu telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah! Yunho hyung? Mari masuk"

"Ne. gomawo"

"Ingin menemui hyungku?"

"Jadi dia tidak berjualan?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemui Jae hyungie dulu ne"

.

"Hyungie..?" panggil Junsu pelan.

Jaejoong yang semula membaca buku braile'nya pun menoleh kea rah suara "Ada apa Suie?"

"Yunho hyung ingin bertemu" Junsu bisa melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong saat ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Tapi tak lama wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi muram.

"Tolong katakana padanya kalau aku sedang beristirahat"

"Tapi hyu-"

"Kumohon Suie" Junsu yang tak tega dengan keadaan Jaejoongpun hanya menuruti permintaan namja cantik itu.

'Kenapa kau kemari Yun? Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" batinnya pilu.

.

"Mianhae Yunho hyung.. eum.. sepertinya Jae hyungie sangat lemas hingga ia masih tertidur. Jadi dia tidak bisa ditemui"

"Maksudmu Jaejoong sedang sakit?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada cemasnya.

"Ne. hyungie demam Yunho hyung"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Mian"

"A-apakah aku tidak boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Junsu terlihat menyesal.

"Gwechana. Aku balik ke kantor dulu ne. semoga Jaejong cepat sembuh"

"Kamsahamnida hyung. Hati – hati di jalan ne"

"Eum"

'Bahkan ia rela mengunjungimu saat bekerja Joongie hyung"

.

.

.

Kediaman Jung…

"Omonim.. aku mau bicara" ujar Tiffany pelan.

"Bicara apa sayang?"

"Itu.. uhm.. bagaimana jika per-pernikahan ini.. diba-"

'KRING.. KRING..'

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar ne Fanny – ah. Ommonim angkat telpon dulu" ujar Mrs. Jung dan berlalu dari hadapan Tiffany.

"Hufftt.. Susah sekali bilangnya"

Tak beberapa menunggu Mrs. Jung kembali menemui Tiffany di ruang tengah. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Yeoja paruh baya itu pun memeluk calon menantunya.

"Chagiya.. baju pernikahan kalian sudah jadi. Lusa kau dan Yunho bisa mencobanya di butik" ujar Umma Jung riang.

Berbeda halnya dengan Tiffany. Ia yang awalnya niat membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Yunhopun menjadi bimbang setelah melihat raut wajah bahagia Mrs. Jung.

Membatalkan?

Yeah.. kata – kata appa Jung kemarin seolah menamparnya. Mereka tidak bisa menikah jika tak saling mencintai. Semalaman Tiffany merenungkan nasehat Mr. Jung bahkan sampai ia tidak tidur. Dan keputusan finalnya adalah Tiffany ingin membatalkan Pernikahan ini, pernikahan dimana ia mencintai pria yang tak mencintainya. Asal Yunho bahagia dengan Jaejoong, Tiffany rela.

Namun apa daya. Baju pernikahan yang ia dan Mrs. Jung rancang ternyata sudah selesai, keraguanpun datang kembali dalam hati yeoja itu. ia sangsi untuk membatalkan atau melanjutkan pernikahan ini.

'Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak senang sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"A-aniyo ommonim. Aku se-senang sekali. Hehe" ucap Tiffany gugup.

"Humm.. jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi Fanny – ah?"

"Eh? I-itu.. umm bukan sesuatu yang penting ommonim. Hehe hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol saja ommonim" bohong yeoja itu.

'Bolehkan aku melanjutkan pernikahan ini?'

.

.

.

'KRING.. KRING.. KRINGGGG..'

Jam beker itu terus berbunyi dengan nyaringnya hingga membuat namja tampan yang terlelap bangun dari mimpi indahnya. tangannya yang indah mematikan bunyi berisik jam beker di meja nakas itu.

"Eoh? Hanya mimpi?" gumamnya linglung.

Yunho baru saja memimpikan dirinya dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan berdua di taman pinggiran danau. Tempat yang begitu romantic dan cantik. Ia bahkan bermimpi bahwa Jaejoong bisa melihat dan tertawa sedemikian lebarnya. Benar – benar cantik. Namun sayang, mimpi tetaplah mimpi.

"Kau tahu Boo? Walaupun hanya mimpi tapi begitu terasa nyata. Saranghae"

.

"Yun.. tadi presentasimu bagus sekali.. haha ini sekian kalinya kita menang tender. Ck kau benar – benar business man haha.."

"Appaku yang mengajarkanku itu semua. yang keren adalah dia bukan aku"

"kau benar sekali. Dibanding appamu kau tidak ada apa – apanya"

"Ya! Kau niat sekali menghinaku Choi" Geram Yunho lalu menjitak kepala sesepu tercintanya itu.

"Berhenti menjitakku. Aku bisa bodoh nanti. Eh apa kau bawa itu?"

"Ini? Aaah ini bingkisan untuk Jaejoong. Dia demam dan aku tidak sempat membelikannya sesuatu"

"Ooo.. Yun. Kau harus harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Jaejoong atau Tiffany. Kau tidak bisa menerima pernikahanmu dengan Tiffany jika kau masih berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, karena itu bisa membuat mereka sakit hati Yunho – ah"

"Kau benar sobat. Aku hanya boleh memilih satu dari mereka"

"Jadi siapa itu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Entahlah. Ummaku bisa saja memotong urat lehernya. Tapi aku juga ingin memperjuangkan cintaku"

"Itu rumit Yunho – ah"

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ne. aku harus menemui Jaejoong. Jja.."

.

"Yunho hyung! Kau datang lagi?" Junsu terkejut melihat Yunho. ini kedua kalinya ia membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang sama.

"Ne. bisakah aku menemui Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mianhae hyung. Hyungie baru saja tidur, aku tidak tega membangunkannya lagi"

"Begitukah?" Tanya Yunho kecewa. Tapi tak lama ia memamerkan senyum menawan andalannya.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Jaejoong. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Semoga dia cepat sembuh"

"Apa ini? Aigoo.. hyungg.. kamsahamnida. Pasti akan ku sampaikan pada hyungie"

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu ne Junsu. Anyeong" namja tampan itu membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh dari rumah kecil itu dengan wajah kecewa lantaran tak dapat bertemu seseorang yang ia rindukan.

.

"Tidakkah kau ingin merindukannya hyungie?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Yunho karena permintaan Jaejoong yang menolak menemui Yunho. Junsu tahu jika Jaejoong sangat kecewa pada Yunho, tapi apakah ia tak ingin meluruskan masalah ini semua? bukannya malah mengulurnya dengan bersembunyi seperti ini.

"Kau tak tahu Suie"

"Aku tahu hyung. Aku sangat tahu. Apa yang tak ku ketahui darimu eoh?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Bisakah kau menemui Yunho hyung dan bicarakan masalah kalian baik – baik. Bersembunyi seperti ini adalah hal yang sia – sia. Kumohon hyungie, dengarkan ucapanku ini"

Jaejoong tetap menundukkan kepalanya, ia mencoba meresapi kalimat Junsu.

"Jja.. ku kupaskan apelnya" ucap Junsu lembut. Namja imut itu tak menyadari kalau Jaejoong mulai menangis dalam diam..

.

"Sudah kudunga. Joongie pasti mencintai Jung Yunho. seberapa pintarnya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari umma, kau tak akan pernah bisa Joongie. Firasat seorang ibu tak pernah salah" gumam Umma Kim yang menguping perbincangan anak – anaknya dari luar kamar.

.

"Aku merindukanmu Boojae.. apa kau tak merindukanku? Kenapa kau selalu tidur saat aku ke rumahmu?" kata Yunho lirih. Jari – jari tegas itu mengelus pelan foto Jaejoong di handphone'nya.

Tak lama screen foto Jaejoong itu berubah menampilkan nama orang yang tengah menelefonnya

_'Umma Calling..'_

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yunho – yah?"

"Ne?"

"Umma hanya mau mengingatkan. Jangan lupa besok kau harus pulang kantor pada siang hari. Kau harus vitting baju pernikahamu dengan Tiffany. Mengerti?"

"…."

"Ya! Jung Yunho?!"

"Ne. aku mengerti." Pip.. tanpa sungkan Yunho langsung memutuskan line dengan ummanya itu..

"ARRGHH.. BASTARD!" makinya.

.

.

.

**Tiifany POV**

Hari ini hari dimana aku dan Yunho akan mencoba baju pernikahan kami. Sesuai janjinya, ia pulang bekerja pada siang hari dan menjemputku di rumah. Tapi ada yang aneh dari sikapnya, Yunho memang dingin kepadaku tapi dia tak pernah sedingin ini. Saat menjemputku matanya tak sedikitpun melirikku, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dia terlihat sangat enggan. Sebegitu bencikah dia padaku? Padahal aku mencintainya.. kenapa hubungan kami sangat rumit?

"Yunho – ah?" kucoba untuk memanggil namanya kali ini.

"…." Dan tetap tak ada reaksi. Ia menganggapku seperti tembus pandang.

"Apa kau mencintai Jaejoong?" kulihat wajah Yunho sedikit marah saat aku menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur" katanya yang amat begitu dingin padaku. Padahal aku hanya bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Yunho – ah" jawabku pelan.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Aku rela mati jika itu untuk kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Kupastikan tak aka nada yang berani menyakitinya walau seujung kuku" dia berkata sebegitu jelasnya ia mencintai seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku yang harus menahan kuat – kuat rasa sakit ini.

Di saat perjalanan tanpa sengaja mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan sambil menjajakan coklatnya. Aku bahkan hampir lupa jika Jaejoong seorang penjual coklat.

Yunho. dia langsung turun dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong, namun alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho membuatku refle keluar dari mobil dan mendekat kea rah mereka berdua.

**Tiffany POV END**

**Author POV**

"JAEJOONG – AH" teriak Yunho begitu turun dari mobil. Mengejar Jaejoong dan langsung mencekal lengan namja cantik itu.

'Slash'

"J-jae.. wae?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapp Yunho yang tertegun mendapati wajah Jaejoong terkejut. Mata indah itupun mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Maaf aku kaget dan reflek langsung menepismu"

"Bohong aku tidak percaya. Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tangan Yunho yang ingin mengusap air mata itu segera ditepis lagi oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan sentuh aku Yunho"

Yunho? Kenapa Jaejoong memanggilnya Yunho, bukan Yunnie seperti biasanya?

"Panggil aku Yunnie, Boo" tapi Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Waeyo? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak Yunho. ini salah, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kau akan menikah tidakkah kau memikirkan tunanganmu" jelas Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Seketika Yunho merasakan dunianya luluh lantah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Boo.. i-in tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" namun Jaejoong menggeleng.

"A-aku harus pergi, aku harus berjualan"

"TIDAK! Tunggu Boo.."

"Hiks.. Jangan menahanku Jung Yunho. aku harus berjualan. Hiks.. lepaskan tanganmu" perintah Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kumohon Jangan begini. Kumohon Jae, Boojae"

"Kau brengsek Yun.. hikss.. kenapa aku tak boleh pergi? Kau sudah punya tunangan.. kau tak bilang padaku? Kenapa kau malah membuatku merasa menjadi pihak ketiga yang tak tahu malu? Kenapa mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan? Hikss.. aku me-membencimu.." tangis Jaejoongpun pecah seketika.

"Jaejoongie.." dengan sigap, Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Jaejoong.

Sedangkan namja yang tengah dipeluk kini meronta – ronta dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berhasil mendorong bahu kekar Yunho dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

"Jaejoong! Kenapa kau pergi jika kau mencintaiku? BOOJAE!" teriaknya lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari makhluk cantik yang kini kian menjauh itu.

Yunho mencoba berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"TIDAKK.. MENJAUH DARIKU" dan berhenti seketika saat diteriakin oleh Jaejoong.

Hatinya begitu sakit melihat namja cantik itu yang terlihat sangat rapuh dengan tubuh bergetar dan tangannya yang mengusap – usap pipinya karena air mata. Yunho tak menyangka, taman ini.. taman yang sangat mirip dengan mimpinya, taman yang begitu romantic untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, tapi siapa sangka bahwa mimpinya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Tanpa sadar air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja. Melupakan Tiffany yang sedang berdiri mematung di belakang Yunho dengan mata menatap kejadian barusan dengan padangan tak percaya, jangan lupakan air mata yang sangat deras membanjiri pipinya. Oh Tuhan.. saat ini ia sungguh merasa menjadi manusia paling kejam sedunia.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Tapi bohong :p masih Te Be Ce kok XD /disiram air keras/

.

.

(a/n: huwaaa.. kelar dah buat nih chap 5. Chap ini gimana? Mian kalo kepanjangan smpe jadi ngebosenin hehe /bow/ mianhae kalo updatenya gk bisa kilat. Maklum dini masih amatiran XD. di ff ini dini gak jadiin tiffany jadi yeoja pshyco ato mcem ahra gitu, si fanny masih ada baiknya(hoeks) -_- mau happy end ato sad end? /aegyo/ jangan lupa review ne.. bye bye /civok basah/ XD)


End file.
